Do Me !
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Mabuk, party, sulit diatur dan menjadi binal merupakan kebiasaan seorang Eunhyuk. Menggoda orang-orang dengan caranya, berpenampilan sexy dan oral sex telah ia jajakan. "Itu… ereksimu, perlu ku bantu ?", "Sumpah, punyamu lebih besar, Hae", Sampai suatu ketika ia berani menggoda sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae. HAEHYUK, 3S.
1. Chapter 1

**Do Me !**

 **.:. HAEHYUK .:. YAOI .:. 3S .:.**

 **.:. RATED-M .:.**

 **.:. Chapter 1 .:.**

.

.

 **Mabuk, party, sulit diatur dan menjadi binal merupakan kebiasaan seorang Eunhyuk. Menggoda orang-orang dengan caranya, berpenampilan sexy dan oral sex telah ia jajakan. "Itu… ereksimu, perlu ku bantu ?", "Sumpah, punyamu lebih besar, Hae", Sampai suatu ketika ia berani menggoda sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae. HAEHYUK, 3S.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

SRUUUK

.

SRUUUK

.

BUG

.

"Hyukkie, berhentilah bergerak-gerak dan lekas tidur",

"Dingin Hae~",

"Ck… Kau sendiri yang memakai pakaian minim, gunakan selimutmu !", Yap, pants satu kilan dari pinggang dan v-neck putih tanpa lengan yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Masih dingin Hae~",

"Haaah… Mendekat kemari !", Perintahnya dituruti dengan binar senyuman oleh namja yang dipanggil dengan Hyukkie, ia beringsut dan mendekat ke sisi sebelah, bermaksud masuk ke dalam pelukan orang yang sudah merentangkan tangannya itu.

.

SRUUK

.

"Upss…",

"HYUKKIE, JAUHKAN KAKIMU !, Kau berniat menggodaku atau apa ?",

"Mian~ Aku tidak sengaja, Hae", Segera ia menjauhkan kakinya yang tidak sengaja mengenai junior roommate nya ini, yah maklum, karena cahaya begitu minim dan tubuh mereka yang sama-sama di bawah selimut, jadi kata tidak sengaja itu wajar untuk dikeluarkan.

"Kenapa Kau bisa hangat, bahkan tidak memakai atasan…", Eunhyuk mendusalkan kepalanya di dada telanjang namja bernama Donghae, bahkan tangannya pun juga membentuk pola abstrak di bidang kiri Donghae.

"Hyukkie, Tanganmu !, Cepat tidur atau Aku tidur di luar…",

"Arra…arra, Aku tidur…", Gerutu kecil sempat terdengar di telinga Donghae sebelum sempat ia tangkap namja manis plus sangat sexy yang ada dalam rengkuhannya ini menutup mata.

'Kapan Kau bisa berubah, Hyukkie ?'.

Donghae juga Eunhyuk besar dari keluarga berada yang sangat jauh dari kata lapar, minim finansial dan tidak layak. Fasilitas keduanya selalu yang prima dan tidak ada yang mampu meremehkan jika masalah harta dan tahta. Donghae tumbuh lebih dominant dengan pengawasan orang tua lebih tinggi dibandingkan Eunhyuk. Ia lebih dewasa daripada Eunhyuk dalam segala hal, termasuk bagian terselatan dari tubuh mereka. Eunhyuk, harusnya ia masih dalam kungkungan awas kedua orang tuanya, ia harusnya juga mendapat kasih sayang yang ekstra, apalagi posisinya hanya seorang anak tunggal. Keharusan yang kosong itu justru membuatnya melakukan pelarian, sangat disayangkan jika predikat jalang pun telah disandangnya. Sering kali Donghae ikut campur lebih dalam masalah Eunhyuk, karena manis yang pintar menggoda itu mendapat perlakuan rendah dari beberapa hidung belang yang ia kencani.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hyukkie, cepat bangun !", Donghae telah berpakaian rapi, tangannya menyambi memasang dasi juga menarik gulungan selimut Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~ cepatlah Sayang !, Kau tahu hari ini jadwal piketmu bukan ?", Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan kalimatnya, berharap dengan begini Eunhyuk lekas membuka matanya.

"Hyuk, Chu~…", Donghae gemas sendiri melihat sahabatnya itu tak kunjung membuka mata, hingga kecupan dahi di pagi hari seperti biasanya ia berikan.

"Heuh ?", Euhyuk menggeliat dan mendorong Donghae dari atas tubuhnya.

"Piketkan Aku Hae~", Suara seraknya yang sedikit basah membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu kata, sexy.

"Ck… cepatlah, air hangatmu sudah Aku siapkan, Jadi segera bangun dan mandilah, Aku bertugas di kedisiplinan pagi, jad—",

"Aish… Diamlah brengsek !, Tidak bisakah Aku absent saja ?",

"Absent dan urus pemanggilan orang tuamu sendiri atau Kau masuk dan kelasmu sudah rapi ?", Eunhyuk langsung terbangun dengan mata berbinar mendengar tawaran Donghae.

"Woww… Kau sungguh akan memiketkan jadwalku ?", Tanyanya yang sudah berdiri dari bed.

"Hmm…",

"Okee… Aku mandi sekarang !",

"Bagus, Aku berangkat dulu Sayang", Donghae memakai blazernya cepat dan menyambar tas merah maroon nya.

"Hae !",

"Iyaa ?", Donghae menjeda gerakan tangannya di handle pintu.

"Kalau bertemu Siwon suruh Dia menjemputku ya ?", Kikik Eunhyuk dengan sedikit malu.

"Demi Tuhan !, berhentilah kecentilan, jarak sekolah dari sini hanya 100 meter, Hyukkie", Omel Donghae tidak terima entah karena memang tidak mau Eunhyuk bersikap demikian atau karena, ehm… sedikit jelous.

"Mercedes nya baru Hae~ dan Kau tahu berap—",

"Mobilku yang terbaik jika Kau lupa, kalau ingin… pakai saja punyaku dan jangan bersikap rendahan", Eunhyuk diam seketika, tidak masalah jika selama ini orang lain mengatainya demikian karena tingkahnya yang tidak tahu malu. Akan tetapi, rasanya sungguh berbeda jika yang mengatakannya adalah Donghae, orang yang Kau anggap sahabat entah sedari kapan status itu tersandang.

"Cepatlah mandi atau terlambat dan kuhukum di lapangan !",

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

"Astaga~", Donghae mengelus dadanya, bantingan pintu Eunhyuk cukup memberinya sinyal jika sahabat sexy nya itu tengah merajuk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Eunhyuk berjalan angkuh melewati koridor kelasnya, bel berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Wajah manisnya terlihat lelah, surai kecoklatan sedikit panjangnya terlihat meneteskan beberapa peluh. Kemeja putihnya terlihat transparan dan sungguh pemandangan ini begitu menggiurkan. Tidak tahu kenapa hari ini begitu panas menurutnya, matahari sore terlalu menyengat dan membuatnya enggan menunggu lebih lama lagi orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Si Bangsat itu, Apa Dia lupa janjinya ?", Sudah beberapa kali ia berjalan melawati koridor yang sama, berkeliling mencari subyek yang dianggapnya tampan.

"Fuck !, Jangan bilang ia benar-benar lupa", Serapah kotor terus terlontar, untung para siswa sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Ahh… Choi Siwon Brengsek !",

 _"Nggh~ Oppaahhh…",_

.

TAP

.

Kaki Eunhyuk berhenti, 10 meter di depannya, ia melihat bayangan di balik loker. Sepasang kekasih atau entahlah apa status kedua orang yang tengah bergumul tersebut.

"Dia…", Eunhyuk menerka-nerka punggung yang sepertinya ia kenal di depannya. Orang itu membelakanginya, terlihat meremas pinggang yeoja yang menghadap ke arahnya dan cukup ia kenal itu adalah adik kelasnya. Tapi tunggu, namja yang membelakanginya itulah yang membuatnya penasaran.

 _"Wonnihhh Oppahhh—mmkk…cckckk—hhkk…",_

"Wonnie ?, Si—wonnie ?, Choi Si—Brengsek...", Umpatannya keluar lagi begitu benar-benar menyadari jika namja yang tengah bergumul dengan adik kelasnya itu merupakan orang yang ditunggunya sejak se jam yang lalu.

"Damn !, Lihat Apa yang Aku lak—",

.

.

GREB

.

.

"YA ! LEPASSS !", Eunhyuk buru-buru berteriak ketika ia sudah akan melangkah mendekat dan memberi pukulan pada Siwon, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan diseret menjauh dari sana.

"LEPAS AKU BILAAANG !",

.

.

SEEET

.

.

Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangan orang yang menariknya itu.

"Pulang sekarang !", Nada namja ini benar-benar dingin

"Donghae~", Begitu tahu siapa namja yang menarik tangannya ternyata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk cepat menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang ?, Kau tahu Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ini sudah sore dan ternyata Kau masih berkeliaran di sekolah…",

"Hikss…", Isakan Eunhyuk lolos begitu saja, kenapa ia selalu berakhir demikian, percintaannya selalu berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Ini bahkan baru sehari ia dan Siwon berpacaran.

"Siwon selingkuh—hiks…",

"Shuuut ! Uljima !, Sudah kuperingatkan Dia seperti Apa masih Kau pacari juga…", Donghae mengelus surai lembut namja yang kini menumpahkan air matanya di kemeja seragamnya.

"Aku—hiks… tidak tahu—hiks… padahal Dia ada janji—hiks… denganku…",

"Janji Apa ?",

"Hiks—hotel…",

"MWO ?", Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram bahu Eunhyuk.

"YA ! YA !, Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali untuk tidak menerima ajakan untuk bercinta, Hah ?",

"Tapi Dia memberiku kartunya—hiks… jangan memarahi Aku", Eunhyuk bergumam polos yang ditangkap Donghae sebagai kebodohannya.

"Demi Tuhan !, Apa sih yang kurang dari uangmu sendiri, Kau bahkan jika meminta kartuku akan kuberikan… ",

"Hiks—pukul Dia Hae~", Pinta Eunhyuk seperti biasanya jika ia merasa disakiti dan kini kembali lagi manis ini menghambur kepelukan sahabat yang diakuinya tampan.

"Ck.. Iya-iya, anak buahku akan memeberinya pelajaran, Sudah Ayo kita pulang…", Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae. Tangannya mengusap lelehan asin yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Tunggu !",

"Heuh ?", Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae dengan pandangan puppy.

"YA !, KAU KEMANAKAN KANCING KEMEJAMU ?", Donghae baru tersadar jika Eunhyuk telah membuka 3 kancing teratas kemejanya, bahkan kancing ke duanya telah hilang.

"Junho tadi membukanya dengan paksa…", Adu Eunhyuk tidak menyadari aura iblis dari Donghae.

"KAU ?",

"Bukan Aku !, salahkan Dia yang terburu-buru, Lihat !, leherku merah semua Hae~ dan ini perih", Eunhyuk benar-benar menguji Donghae, helaan nafas berat keluar beberapa kali dari bibirnya, kenapa Eunhyuk begitu mudah dimanfaatkan menurutnya.

"Kau bilang Siwon berselingkuh dan menyuruhku memukulnya, sekarang apa yang Kau jelaskan tentang hickey yang ada di lehermu dari Junho ?",

"Waeyo ?, Bukankah adil ?",

"Hyukkie… Ahh… otakmu dimana, Sayang ?, Astaga~ Kau—aish… Sudahlah Kita pulang saja !", Donghae menggandeng pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk menuju Ferrari merah yang terparkir di lapangan sekolah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi dengan rencanamu, Jun ?", Tanya seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi besar yang barusaja bergabung dengan beberapa namja berperawakan sama.

"Tentu saja, Kau tidak lihat wajahku jadi hancur begini", Junho mengaduh memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Taecyeon dan beberapa teman sekomplotannya.

"Dan Aku yakin, orang yang sedang merokok di sudut itu pelakunya…", Taecyeon menunjuk seseorang yang tengah menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang tengah dihisap tak jauh dari komplotan ini berada.

"Lee Donghae ?, Ketua OSIS kita ?, Dia yang membuatmu demikian ?", Suara teman lain menginterupsi dengan heboh begitu tahu siapa yang telah membuat wajah temannya sedikit hancur.

"Hmm… Dia, Lihat kelakuannya, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap Ketua… Apa bedanya dengan kita yang juga bermain dengan jalang dan pergi ke club seperti ini ?", Junho kembali menjelekkan Donghae yang beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya memar dan berdarah.

"Memang Apa yang Kau lakukan sehingga membuatnya memukulmu ?", Tanya Taecyeon pada Junho serius.

"Aku menandai jalangnya, Si Eunhyuk… orang yang hampir bisa kalian tiduri, jika tidak ada Donghae tentunya",

"Ahhh…", Beberapa orang, khususnya yang berwajah tampan seperti menganggukkan kepala bersamaan, mereka pernah dekat dengan Eunhyuk begitu juga pernah menjadi korban Donghae.

"Lalu rencanamu ?",

"Jauhkan Eunhyuk dari Donghae dan Kita bisa menidurinya sepuas Kita…", Junho menyeringai dengan ide yang dianggapnya mudah.

"Kau Yakin ?, Belum ada yang bisa lolos dari Donghae selama ini…",

"Apa yang tidak bisa kita lakukan jika lawannya hanya satu eoh ?",

"Kau benar !, tidak mungkin Donghae bisa menang jika Kita bersama-sama…", Beberapa namja tampan ini tertawa bangga akan ide yang mereka susun. Dendamnya pada namja di depan sana dengan seorang yeoja yang menempel erat di kanan kirinya mungkin begitu tinggi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hkkhh—Kyuhh… Janghh—ohhh… Jangan digigghhgithh…",

.

~Sluuurp…ckk…ppccck..

.

Suara kecipak memenuhi ruangan besar dengan bed putih yang di atasnya dapat terlihat pemandangan memuaskan.

"Ouuucchh… hhkkkhh—mmbkkhh…",

Desahan Eunhyuk mengalun begitu Kyuhyun, teman sekaligus partner dalam hal semacam sex menggoda pucuk dadanya. Eunhyuk sudah half naked, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"Nggghhh~", Lidah Kyuhyun masih bermain dengan khidmat di kedua nipple soft pink Eunhyuk dengan bergantian. Tangannya pun mulai aktif meraba paha Eunhyuk yang hanya terbalut hot pants dengan resleting yang sudah terbuka sehingga nampak underware hitam yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

"Ughhh.. Kyuuh~", Tangan Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Kyuhyun begitu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraba bagian privatnya yang ada di antara paha.

"Mmmhh… Pleasehhh…", Eunhyuk memohon dengan sayu dan Kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan menggiurkan ini. Eunhyuk telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya, sentuhannya mungkin terlalu merangsang sehingga korbannya bisa horny sedemikian.

"Pleaseehhh… Lagihhh !", Eunhyuk yang tidak sabar dengan keterdiaman Kyuhyun meraba puncak dadanya sendiri, mencubit bagian ini sedikit keras dan kakinya terlihat mengapit erat, merasakan bagian selatannya yang sepertinya butuh belaian lebih.

"Sudah benar-benar horny eoh ?", Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Please Kyuh~ Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku dalam keadaan begini bukan ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memelas dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya menyamai Kyuhyun yang beralih dari atas tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja… Ini sangat langka, akan tetapi Aku belum mau mati muda di tangan Hae hyung, Sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang… Jadi, Kau tahu kan kal—",

"Andwae !", Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun, seakan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku harus menjemput kekasihku juga Hyukkie hyung…",

"Tapi Aku sudah seperti ini, Kau benar-benar brengsek jika meninggalkanku begini…", Eunhyuk mengomel tidak terima, jelas saja, ia menahan perih di selangkangannya, terlebih puncak nipplenya masih menegang.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Aku membawakan vibrator terbaik untukmu Hyung…", Kyuhyun memberi kerlingan mata sembari memasang kancing kemejanya.

"YA ! KAU…",

"Shuuut !, Kau justru akan berterimakasih setelah mencoba bagaimana itu akan mengoyak sweet spot mu Hyung…", Kyuhyun melemparkan benda itu di depan wajah Eunhyuk, bubuhan kata kotor tak luput ia lupakan.

"Ini… benar-benar yang terbaik, lihat ukurannya Hyung !, menarik bukan ?", Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya kasar, jari-jarinya meremat benda berbentuk penis dalam genggamannya itu kasar, imajinasinya ikut bermain dengan dirty talk Kyuhyun.

"Dan lagi… Kurang lebih sama dengan ukuran penis Hae Hyung bukan ?…", Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk yang membelalak menatap vibrator berbentuk penis yang ada dalam genggamannya sendiri.

"Walaupun kalian bersahabat… Aku tidak yakin jika Kau tidak pernah menjadikannya sebagai obyek fantasimu, Hyung…", Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk dengan jelas sebelum meninggalkan apartement mewah ini.

'Sama seperti ukuran Donghae ?',

'Vibrator ini yang biasa memuaskanku sama seperti penis Donghae ?',

'Apa benar milik Donghae sebesar ini ?',

Nafas Eunhyuk tidak teratur memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang meracuni pikirannya. Tangannya semakin keras meremas benda yang seperti asli jiplakan penis tersebut. Memikirkan bagaimana benda besar ini bisa menerobos man hole sempitnya membuat Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan mata dan merebahkan tubuhnya ulang.

.

.

Donghae, tampan dengan kacamata hitam ini berjalan dengan dagu terangkat melewati komplotan musuhnya dengan santai. Hanya sebentar ia berhenti, membuka kacamatanya dan menyeringai pada namja yang berada di tengah dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya. Terlihat sekali jika tampan yang sangat posesif pada Eunhyuk ini meremehkan namja yang diceritakan sahabatnya memberikan hickey kurang ajar itu.

"Lain kali, berbuat lebihlah dan Kau hanya akan tinggal nama !", Ancam Donghae menimbulkan emosi dari semua yang duduk di kanan kiri Junho, jelas mereka tidak terima dengan hinaan Donghae.

Kaki Donghae memasuki mobilnya, kemudian melajukan dengan kecepatan sederhana membelah sepinya jalan pada malam hari di Seoul.

"Apa Kau sudah tidur, Sayang ?", Pikirannya melayang pada namja yang sempat ia ajak tadi sore untuk ke club tapi ditolaknya. Jawaban yang tidak biasa, atau mungkin sahabat sexy nya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di apartementnya sehingga memilih tinggal, karena jarang sekali Eunhyuk menolak jika tujuannya adalah club.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Love…", Entah pikiran dari mana, Donghae mulai menambah kecepatannya dan ingin segera sampai ke kediamannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ohhh… Gosshhh…. Donghaeeehh…",

Desahan, apalagi jika suara sesexy ini bukan desahan. Di bed yang sama, sudah setengah jam sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk terlihat pasrah dengan mainan barunya. Bukan pertama kali ia menjejali hole nya dengan benda tumpul mainan seperti ini, akan tetapi jika itu benda tumpul yang mampu mengeluarkan cairan, memang belum pernah.

"Nggghhh~ OH GODHHH…", Benda berbentuk penis yang dibayangkan sesuai ukuran penis Donghae itu sudah masuk ke dalam holenya. Tangan Eunhyuk masih aktif memainkan twinsball nya sendiri.

"Haehhh… fasterrrrhhh—ouucch…", Beralih mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan terburu. Sensasinya benar-benar lebih gila daripada sebelumnya, ini benar-benar memabukkan untuknya. Mekanik itu masih ia putar medium, akan tetapi sudah bisa mencapai spot yang ia inginkan.

"Donghaeehhh… Shithhh… So, Big mmhhhh", Kata-kata kotor terus ia ucapkan dengan tidak sabar pula ia merubah medium tersebut menjadi high.

"Arrrghhhhh…. Arrgghhhh… ouuchhh… Godhhh… Arrghhh….", Putaran vibrator itu tepat dan terus menumbuk prostatnya semakin dalam.

"Arrrghhh…ngghhh… arrrghhh… Donghaeeehhh…", Tangannya mencengkeram erat bed cover putih yang sudah kusut, matanya terpejam menunggu putih menjemputnya. Cairan precum sudah keluar dari kepala penis tegangnya sedari tadi.

"ARRRGHHHH… DONGHAEEEHHH…", Klimaks yang hebat dating, benar-benar luar biasa, ia tidak pernah datang dengan sebangga ini, obyek yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya membuat ia tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat. Biasanya ia hanya membayangkan teman-teman lain, bahkan guru-guru yang ia anggap keren sebagai fantasinya dan kini ia tahu kira-kira siapa yang paling hebat dalam urusan bercinta.

"Gila hoshh… Penis Donghae—hosshh… Apa semenarik ituhhh ?", Eunhyuk bertanya sedikit malu entah kepada siapa.

.

Plop

.

"Ughhh…", Masih sempat ia mendesah begitu penis mainan yang ada di hole nya ia keluarkan.

"Shit, Aku akan benar-benar terjatuh pada Donghae setelah ini…",

.

.

TRIIIING~

.

.

"Astaga !, Itu Dia…", Eunhyuk buru-buru memakai underwarenya dan menyambar kemeja di gantungan yang mungkin milik Donghae, karena ini kebesaran di tubuhnya.

 _"Hyukkie~",_

"Gawat… Jangan dulu… Oh Astaga~", Eunhyuk gelagapan dan mengkancingkan asal kemeja tersebut, rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu, justru kini tangannya menarik bed cover dan melemparnya segera ke keranjang cucian.

.

Cklek

.

"Hei~ Kenapa tidak menjawabku sih ?",

.

Greb

.

Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, untung saja penis mainan itu sempat ia lempar ke almari pakaian.

"Ahh… it—itu, Aku ehm—sibuk beres-beres…",

"Jinja ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk masih dalam rengkuhan Donghae. Mengingat posisi mereka yang cukup intim begini membuat Eunhyuk sedikit memundurkan bokong sexy nya.

'Omo !, Sungguh, Aku bisa menjamin jika ukurannya memang sama', Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil dalam hati, meresapi betapa besar penis Donghae yang jelas masih tertidur dan kini tepat menempel di belakangnya.

"Nggg… Hyuk, Ada Apa dengan posisimu ?", Donghae sedikit tidak nyaman karena privatnya terhimpit oleh sintal sahabatnya.

'Shit !, Gila… Padat sekali…', Gumam Donghae dalam hati merasakan menggairahkannya sintal yang tertutup underware hitam tersebut.

"Ahh… Mian…", Eunhyuk tersadar kemudian berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Bagaimana kencanmu ?, Menemukan yang asyik ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sembari memainkan jemarinya di ujung bawah kemeja, terlihat seperti menggoda Donghae.

"Ehm… Tidak, Aku hanya sedikit minum",

'Tidak Donghae, Kau masih waras… Jangan terpengaruh olehnya, Dia juga biasa berpenampilan menggoda seperti ini…', Donghae mencoba mengerem, melihat Eunhyuk yang bertingkah seakan menggodanya.

.

Huuufff

.

Huuufff

.

"Kau merokok ?", Tanya Eunhyuk tak suka, sehabis membau di depan bibir Donghae.

'Damn !, bibirnya…',

"Hmm…", Mengerti kalau Eunhyuk tidak suka sekaligus tidak ingin bibirnya berbicara kotor membuat Donghae hanya berdeham.

"Cepat gosok gigi dan ganti bajulah, kemudian tidur…", Eunhyuk memang lumayan sensitive jika tahu Donghae merokok, bukannya ia tak menyukai rokoknya, hanya saja paru-paru Donghae pernah bermasalah karena hal itu. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Donghae dan berniat naik ke bed, sebelum…

.

SREEET

.

Donghae menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berbalik.

.

~Chu

.

Hanya di pipi, atau lebih tepatnya masih di pipi, Donghae mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, Jangan marah padaku…",

"Hmm… Aku mulai mengantuk", Hanya itu jawaban Eunhyuk sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

"Tadi Ummamu menelephone, katanya Kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya, Kau kemanakan ponselmu ?", Donghae bertanya seakan tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk mendiamkannya.

"Kita bicara besok saja, Aku benar-benar lelah Hae…".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk melalui celah gorden yang bergoyang diterpa angin segar. Tidak biasanya Donghae masih tertidur bahkan memeluk erat Eunhyuk yang juga pulas seperti biasa. Tidak begitu masalah karena hari ini adalah Minggu, tepat semua orang bermalas-malasan bangun dengan alasan tidak akan ada hukuman jika terlambat. Perlahan tapi pasti Eunhyuk bergerak, merenggangkan pelukan Donghae padanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan pencahayaan pada indranya. Tak lama kemudian ia beringsut bangun, melirik Donghae sebentar dan beranjak menuruni bed tanpa berniat membangunkan tampan dengan dada telanjang itu.

"Sumpah tidurku berkualitas sekali…", Gumamnya menuju lemari pendingin dan mengisi tenggorokannya yang butuh cairan ini.

"Ahhh… leganya, yang kemarin itu…", Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya benar-benar puas. Langkahnya kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan Donghae.

"Oh Kau sudah bangun ?", Tanya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang terduduk di bed.

"Heum… Hari ini adalah hari termalas Aku bangun untuk pertama kalinya",

"Berlebihan, Cuci mukamu sana !, Kau tampak jelek", Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan Eunhyuk yang demi apapun masih terlihat sangat menggoda dengan pakaian sama seperti kemarin.

.

TAP

.

DEG

.

Jantung Eunhyuk berpacu hebat,

"Donghae !", Donghae sudah menoleh menatapnya akan tetapi fokus Eunhyuk tidak jatuh pada mata Donghae.

"Heum ?",

"Itu…", Nada Eunhyuk mengambang, arah matanya diikuti oleh Donghae, sepertinya pada bagian tubuh Donghae.

"Kenapa, Babe ?",

"Ka—Kau ereksi…", Mata Donghae membelalak mendengar kata frontal Eunhyuk, terlebih pandangan mata sahabatnya itu belum beralih dari arah selangkangannya. Ditambah juga Eunhyuk yang malah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Namja memang seperti ini di pagi hari, Sayang…", Donghae sedikit menjelaskan supaya antusias Eunhyuk padanya sedikit turun, tidak baik sebenarnya untuk mata Donghae melihat tubuh sexy Eunhyuk saat ia sedang hard begini yang ada ia akan semakin tegang.

.

GREB

.

"Ouchh~", Donghae mendesah gentle, tangan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyentuh miliknya yang hanya terbalut boxer.

"Waahh… Punya Donghae besar sekali…", Eunhyuk berteriak seperti maniak yang membuat Donghae tambah mengkerutkan dahi.

"Sayang, mmhh—Apa yang Kau lakh—kukhhan, eoh ?", Donghae menggeram merasakan tangan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mengelus miliknya.

"Apa Kau membutuhkan bantuan tanganku atau bibirku Tuan Lee ?".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hi, Misshae D'cessevil membawa FF baru 3S.

Saya lagi tersesat bikin kelanjutan Hold Me dan jadinya malah seperti ini.

Kalau respon buat lanjutnya cepat, next chap bakalan saya update cepat juga, kasihan kan daddy udah digoda mommy sampai demikian.

Read and Review Guys… Sambil nunggu kelanjutan hold me dan monster in me juga.

Thanks :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Me !**

 **.:. HAEHYUK .:. YAOI .:. 3S .:.**

 **.:. RATED-M .:.**

 **.:. Chapter 2 .:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** ** _Supaya tidak mengganggu puasa, mending dibaca abis berbuka ya, ALL !_**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ka—Kau ereksi…",

"Namja memang seperti ini di pagi hari, Sayang…",

.

GREB

.

"Ouchh~",

"Waahh… Punya Donghae besar sekali…",

"Sayang, mmhh—Apa yang Kau lakh—kukhhan, eoh ?",

"Apa Kau membutuhkan bantuan tanganku atau bibirku, Tuan Lee ?",

Donghae semakin dibuat gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Telunjuk namja manis itu masih memberikan sentuhan kecil di atas boxer nya yang menggembung.

"Ngghh~ Hyukkhh… Janganhh~", Eunhyuk bukan termasuk pribadi yang menurut dan tentu saja saat ini ia membantah, apalagi dengan mainan yang sempat menjadi fantasinya semalam. Donghae memang melarang, akan tetapi tangannya tidak mencoba menjauhkan tangan Eunhyuk yang semakin memainkan juniornya.

"So hard Hae…", Dari mana pula Eunhyuk belajar kata-kata kotor seperti ini.

"Heekkh… Hyukkiehh~", Mata Donghae terpejam merasakan juniornya tiba-tiba diremas oleh Eunhyuk.

.

SEEET

.

"Anghhh Say—sayanghh stophh…", Eunhyuk memajukan kakinya, mempertemukan lututnya dengan junior Donghae, mendusal bagian ini dengan begitu sensual.

"Waeyo ?, Bukankah ini nikmat Hae ?", Eunhyuk mulai menunjukkan sisi menggodanya lagi di depan Donghae. Ini benar-benar pertama kali selama ia dekat bahkan di atas bed yang sama setiap malam bersama Donghae.

"Ourgh…", Donghae menggeram lagi dan lagi saat dirasa miliknya beranjak bangun. Gerakan lutut Eunhyuk membuat matanya terpejam dan ini menambah seringai jahil dari bibir cherry Eunhyuk.

"Otte ?", Perlahan jemari Eunhyuk meraih kebanggaan Donghae dan membuat Donghae mau tidak mau membuka matanya, menatap tepat pada obsidian Eunhyuk yang sengaja dibuat sayu.

"Do you feel good ?", Sumpah, Demi semua namja ataupun yeoja yang pernah Donghae kencani tidak sekalipun ada yang semenggairahkan ini.

"Enngghh~", Geram Donghae lebih keras karena riba-tiba Eunhyuk meremasnya kuat.

"Babeeehh~ Stopphh…",

.

.

BRUG

.

.

Salah, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mendengar larangan berhenti Donghae, justru ia mendorong Donghae untuk duduk di tepian bed. Donghae mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menahan tangan Eunhyuk tak berulah lebih dengan posisi yang kini duduk di lantai dengan wajah tepat menghadap selangkangannya.

"Hei, Hyukkie… No !",

"Waeyo ?, Lihat punyamu menegang begitu !", Protes Eunhyuk tak terima dengan tangannya yang dicengkeram Donghae.

"Andwae !, Ini berlebihan Hyukkie", Nasehat Donghae yang mulai sadar akan kegilaannya menikmati sentuhan sang sahabat.

"Yakin ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sembari melepaskan tangannya pelan dari cengkeraman Donghae.

"Hmm… Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri…", Eunhyuk mencebik mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Ada satu yang baru saja melintas di otaknya, mungkin ia kurang mengerahkan kemampuannya dalam menggoda Donghae.

.

~Lick

.

Eunhyuk membasahi bibirnya dengan tetap memandang Donghae.

"Tanganku menganggur loh…", Ia mengangkat jemarinya dan memberi gerakan meremas di udara, seperti membayangkan ada sesuatu di genggamannya.

"Bibirku juga…", Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan flying kiss pada Donghae dengan cherry sensualnya.

"Hyukkie, please Sayang…", Jujur Donghae sedikit ragu dengan tolakannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo ?, Aku pikir Donghae memang butuh bantuan kok…", Andai saja Eunhyuk bukan sahabatnya, maka pasti anak itu sudah ia tindih. Terlebih Eunhyuk memainkan pola abstrak di pahanya.

"Bagaimana ?, Aku hanya tertarik untuk melihatmu keluar, hanya itu…", Eunhyuk bernego dengan nada yang memelas.

"Hanya itu ?", Tanya Donghae sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Hmm… memastikan ukurannya dengan tanganku dan… membuatnya basah dengan bibirku…",

'Tahan Donghae, tahan… Dia jalang hanya dengan perkataannya', Kembali Donghae mencoba mengembalikan pikiran positifnya. Eunhyuk tidak seketerlaluan ini biasanya, walaupun sesekali ia pernah meminta Donghae mengajarinya hand job, blow job dan semacam oral lainnya.

"Ayolah~ Kau membuatku terlalu lama menunggu…", Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan merajuk dengan luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Geure… Lakukan !, Tapi jangan salahkan Aku jika bibirmu sakit, Aku bukan orang yang mudah klimaks, Lee Eunhyuk !", Putus Donghae kemudian mengizinkan.

"Good choice Tuan…",

.

Chup

.

Eunhyuk dengan semangat memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup junior Donghae dari luar.

"Hkkhh~ Pelanhh Hyukkiehh~",

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Plop… Plop… Plop

.

.

"Ughhh~", Kali ini bukan Donghae yang menggeram, melainkan bilah seksi milik Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya diam menikmati pemandangan menggairahkan dari Eunhyuk. Hampir setengah jam lebih, tangan yang awalnya memberi gerakan naik-turun pada junior yang benar-benar sesuai dengan fantasinya, kini sudah terkulai di kanan kiri paha Donghae. Bibir yang mengagumi bagian tubuh termanly Donghae dengan pujian 'Wow' dan lainnya itu kini bekerja memasuk dan mengeluarkan junior besar Donghae.

"Ennghhkk…", Bibirnya mulai kelu, bagian terselatan Donghae ini sudah cukup mengeras dan harusnya siap mengeluarkan isinya, mengingat betapa aktifnya bibir Eunhyuk dalam menghisap.

.

Plop

.

"Brengsek !, Kenapa Kau tak keluar juga ?", Eunhyuk mulai tak sabar dan mengeluarkan milik Donghae dari bibirnya. Sedangkan tatapan Donghae dapat Eunhyuk tangkap sebagai ejekan. Kurang apa menurut Eunhyuk, ia melakukan ini dengan kemampuan terbaiknya sama seperti korban-korban lain yang pernah ia hisab.

"Kan Aku sudah bilang, Sayang…", Donghae mengelus surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk dengan senyuman.

"Apa Aku kurang menarik ?, Apa Aku tidak tepat mengoralnya ?, Salahnya Dimana ?", Berondongan pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk hanya dihadiahi senyuman oleh Donghae yang kini menaikkan boxernya.

"Apa sih yang Kau bicarakan, Aku kan sudah bilang, Aku tidak mudah keluar… mengeyel sih…", Kemudian ia berdiri dan tidak lupa membawa Eunhyuk yang bersimpuh di lantai untuk berdiri.

"Aku harap Kau tidak mengulangi ini dan juga jangan melakukan hal-hal intim begini dengan namja-namja di luar sana…", Nasehat Donghae, demi Tuhan Eunhyuk terpana sekali dengan penjelasan sahabat tampannya ini.

"Lalu Aku harus menerapkannya pada siapa ?", Eunhyuk menyeringai dan memajukan tubuhnya yang sejajar dengan Donghae.

'Bullshit sekali, padahal Dia masih keras…', Gumam Eunhyuk dengan pemikiran jahil lainnya, karena merasakan perutnya tertusuk benda keras Donghae.

"Dengan orang yang tepat, Sudah buatkan Aku kopi saja, Aku sungguh bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri…", Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk dan berbalik.

"Ya ! Kau mau Kemana ?", Eunhyuk seperti kehilangan buruannya, melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mandi di ruangan ini.

"Buatkan dan tunggu Aku di dapur atau Aku akan melaporkan pada Lee Ahjuma tentang kenakalanmu…",

"LEE DONGHAE BRENGSEK !", Ancaman yang sangat fantastis dan selalu sukses membuat Eunhyuk takut.

Dari dalam toilet Donghae tertawa mendengar umpatan Eunhyuk barusan, kemudian didengarnya gebrakan pintu yang sangat keras, menunjukkan manis itu sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Huuhh… Syukurlah, sialan sekali tingkahnya sampai membuatku setegang ini…", Sensasinya memang sangat luar biasa. Tidak pernah ia setegang ini, bahkan diakuinya kalau ini yang paling keras, hebat dan dahsyat, andai Eunhyuk tidak mengeluh dan meneruskan, mungkin selang sepuluh menit kemudian Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya. Bukan tanpa alasan pula ia meminta Eunhyuk untuk keluar dan membuatkannya kopi, karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah…

"Ouuurrhhh… Hyukkieeehhh~ Hemmhhh….", Tangannya mulai bermain, sebenarnya lebih nikmat dengan oralan Eunhyuk tadi. Sensasi tangan lembut Eunhyuk dengan permukaan kerasnya sangat sesuai, tapi sabun cair yang ia tambahkan di telapak tangannya tidak buruk.

"Shitthh…. Arrrghhh… Moreehhh… Hyukhhh~", Anggap ia munafik karena menolak Eunhyuk lebih jauh. Akan tetapi sebenarnya ia cukup kasihan tadi, melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti kelelahan menenangkan membernya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sejauh Apa persiapanmu, Jun ?", Tanya teman yang memntulkan bola oranye ini di depan seorang Junho.

"Lebih dari kata siap, ada anak buah Donghae yang memberitahuku informasi",

"Lalu ?",

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Taec, Donghae ada rapat dengan pengurus keparatnya sampai malam mungkin dan Eunhyuk… gampang sekali bukan untuk menggiringnya kalau si Bangsat itu ada urusan…", Balas Junho sembari merebut bola basket ini dari Taecyeon.

"Dan masuk !", Kekeh Junho bangga melihat tembakan sempurnanya ke dalam ring.

"Baiklah, Aku rasa Kau juga harus berbangga dengan apa yang Aku dapatkan…", Taecyon mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya dan memperlihatkan kepada Junho.

"Great !, Kau dapat aphrodisiac dari mana ?",

"Gampang saja, Kau lupa siapa pemilik tempat medicine terbesar di sini ?", Keduanya seakan terlarut dengan bayangan mulus akan apa yang mereka rencanakan malam nanti.

"Baik, Panggil yang lainnya dan Kita akan bergerak segera, pastikan tidak ada yang melapor pada Donghae sampai urusan Kita selesai", Perintah Junho pada Taecyon yang disanggupi dengan sumringah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau apa-apaan sih membatalkan janji ?",

"Sorry Hyukkie, Aku lupa jika hari ini Senin dan ada rutinan rapat", Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, meyakinkan manis itu akan alasannya.

"Tapikan Kau sudah berjanji duluan denganku…",

"Next time Aku tidak akan sepikun ini, Ndee ?", Masih Donghae berharap jika sahabatnya itu akan menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Ck… Tiketnya sold out terus dan giliran Aku sudah mendapatkan itu untuk malam ini saja, Kau membatalkan janji…", Eunhyuk bertahan dengan rengekannya dan tidak mau mengalah.

"Sungguh, besok Aku akan membooking bioskopnya untuk kita, Ndee ?", Bahkan Donghae serela ini untuk Eunhyuk.

"Kau penipu tahu ?, Ahh… Aku membencimu !", Eunhyuk menyambar tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ingin menjauh dari Donghae.

"Hyukkie please babe… Kau tahu kan jabatanku apa, Apa iya Aku tidak hadir padahal Aku yang meminta pengurus lainnya hadir",

"Siapa yang peduli masalah jabatanmu, terakhir Kau beralasan rapat dan Aku menemukanmu dengan Jessica di mall", Nada Eunhyuk terdengar tidak baik.

"Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya, Aku mencari bahan untuk kegiatan tahunan dengan yeoja itu",

"Terserah, Kapan Kau tidak beralasan ?", Eunhyuk terlihat jengah dengan Donghae yang terus berbelit, di sisi lain memang Donghae tidak pernah berbohong.

"Pulang dan istirahat saja di apartement, Aku hanya sampai jam 8, jangan pergi kemana-mana, Apalagi sampai memanggil Kyuhyun seperti tempo hari…",

"Terserah Aku mau melakukan apa !", Eunhyuk malas mendengarkan Donghae dan semakin berjalan menjauh.

"Baby, jangan marah dan dengarkan nasehatku, Kalau Kau melanggar tunggu sampai Appa dan Ummamu marah, Arra ?",

"ARRATAGO !",

"Ugh… Manisnya~", Donghae masih setia memperhatikan Eunhyuk sampai namja itu ia pastikan keluar dari gerbang besar sekolahnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk terkesan berjalan menghentak, mungkin efek dari emosinya yang masih meninggi. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali ketika seorang sahabat lebih memilih kepentingannya dibandingkan dirinya, begitulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Tendangan batu-batu kecil diharapkan mampu mengembalikan moodnya. Hari sudah cukup sore, tetapi ia ingat betapa membosankan jika hanya berdiam diri di apartement dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ingin memanggil Kyuhyun lagi, tapi ia cukup takut dengan ancaman Donghae.

"Hei Manis !", Eunhyuk mendongak dan menyaksikan ada namja dengan masker dan kacamata hitam di depannya, bersandar pada Lamborghini merah.

"Junho ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan tebakannya.

"Hmm… Siapa lagi memang ?, Kau pulang sendirian ?", Junho menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memberi namja manis itu pelukan.

"O—oh iya…", Eunhyuk yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya panas, ia memang selalu seperti ini jika diperlakukan intim.

"Ehm… Ada kegiatan setelah ini, Sayang ?",

"Tidak ada, Kenapa memangnya ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berharap bahwa namja yang lumayan tampan di depannya itu akan melunturkan kebosanannya.

"Bagus !, Ingin bersenang-senang denganku, ehm… minum, dance atau semacamnya di club ku ?", Mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar dengan ajakan Junho yang tidak membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab…

"Ndee, Aku mau", Pasti Eunhyuk merasa masa bodoh dengan Donghae nanti yang akan marah, toh Donghae juga meninggalkannya.

"Cantik !, Ayo kalau begitu naik mobilku !", Junho segera membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk dan tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk masuk dalam tumpangan mewah ini sesudah membubuhkan kecupan di pelipis Junho.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Eunhyuk tampak antusias dan menikmati kumandangan beat musik yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa diam. Tambah semangat lagi begitu ia tahu, banyak namja-namja tampan yang ada di club ini. Benar-benar merasa dispesialkan ia ketika banyak mata-mata tajam yang menikmati liukannya. Suara gentle DJ yang shirtless benar-benar menggugah suasana yang semakin panas. Beberapa teman Junho, seperti Taecyeon dan Nickhun juga sama-sama melepas atasan mereka. Eunhyuk seperti girang sendiri, ketika tangan-tangan kekar milik mereka menjamahi pinggang sempitnya.

"Kau tidak ingin minum, Sayang ?", Junho telah membawakan dua gelas minuman bening kepada Eunhyuk dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak, karena meminum ini termasuk kegemarannya, walaupun ada seorang tampan yang mungkin masih memimpin rapat di ruangan lain akan murka mengetahui hal ini.

"Thanks Jun…", Langsung Eunhyuk meneguk bening di gelas mini tersebut dan ini menimbulkan seringai tersembunyi juga lirikan bangga dari komplotan Junho.

"Good Boy, nikmati dance mu dengan mereka babe… Kalau ada masalah, langsung saja datang kepadaku, Aku ada di sofa pojok, Arra ?", Eunhyuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara hanya mengangguk dan melenggang melanjutkan tarian sensualnya dengan beberapa kenalannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hyung, Apa Hyukkie Hyung di apartement ?",

"Hmm… Waeyo ?, Kau ingin mengajaknya aneh-aneh lagi ?, Mau kupenggal kepalamu ?", Kyuhyun langsung meneguk ludahnya kasar begitu mendengar ancaman dan nada menakutkan dari Donghae.

"Ya ! Hyung, Harusnya Kau bersyukur, Bukannya ia melakukan sesuatu padamu ?", Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, ingin bertanya lebih tentang maksud wakilnya tersebut.

"Bukannya ia telah mengoral atau melakukan semacamnya kepadamu ?", Bisik Kyuhyun karena masih ada beberapa pengurus yang ada di ruangan OSIS ini.

"Damn !, Jadi Kau yang mengajarinya demikian, Kau benar-benar bosan hidup ya ?", Donghae melonggarkan dasinya seakan ingin menghajar Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

"A—anni Hyung, Aish… Kenapa jadi membicarakan itu, Lupakan sajalah… Kau yakin Hyukkie Hyung ada di apartement sekarang ?", Kyuhyun bertanya serius kepada Donghae.

"Hmm… Aku memberinya ancaman tadi sore, Kenapa memang ?",

"Aku melihat statusnya Junho dia sedang bersenang-senang dan mengaption Hyukkie Hyung, Tidakkah Kau berpikir mereka…",

"Brengsek !", Donghae buru-buru mengambil smartphone nya dalam saku dan mendial nomor seseorang tanpa mendengarkan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut. Akan tetapi sangat disayangkan, bunyi operator untuk menghubungi beberapa saat lagi terdengar beberapa kali.

"Shit, tidak diangkat… Mungkinkah Hyukkie tidak mendengarkanku Kyu ?",

"Huh ?, Molla Hyung, Tanya saja pada Jongin, kalau memang Hyukkie Hyung keluar dengan Junho, mungkin Jongin tahu kemana mereka pergi, tadi Aku sempat melihatnya berbicara dengan Junho sehabis basket…", Donghae segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS nya, mungkin namja tampan ini mencari keberadaan adik tingkat yang juga termasuk pengurus OSIS.

"Ck… Kenapa Kau selalu seperti ini sih Hyuk…".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ngghhhh~", Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menjadi berat, satu desahan telah lolos dari bibir manisnya. Kulit porselen ini pun memanas perlahan-lahan, terlebih dengan sentuhan yang ia dapat di pinggang yang termasuk bagian sensitifnya ini.

"Emmhh… Nick, Aku rasa Aku mulai mabuk, Aku istirahat dengan Junho dahulu…", Pamit Eunhyuk yang disanggupi kata iya dibalik seringaian dan belaian memabukkan dari Nickhun.

Eunhyuk memegangi pelipisnya sembari mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dari berjalan menuju Junho. Entah kenapa, anak ini merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba memberat, bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan seperti ini. Jalannya sedikit tidak fokus akibat hal yang sedang menderanya saat ini. Ingat dengan perbincangan Junho dan Taecyeon tadi sore, tentang aphrodisiac, mungkin efek dari obat yang telah dicampurkan Junho dalam gelas Eunhyuk itu kini mulai bekerja.

"Junhh~",

.

.

BRUG

.

.

Eunhyuk dengan tidak sabar menjatuhkan tubuh lemasnya pada sofa yang Junho duduki.

"Hei… Babe, Waeyo ?, Lelah dengan tarian menggodamu ?", Tanya Junho sembari menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi penglihatan Eunhyuk.

"Mmhh… Junhh~ panas…",

"Panas ?, lepas saja kemejamu seperti yang lainnya, club memang di desain panas Hyukkie…",

"Nnhh, mungkin Aku memang harus melepasnya", Junho tersenyum miring menyaksikan betapa bodohnya namja sexy yang kini benar-benar memereteli kancing kemejanya.

'Shit !, putih sekali…',

Bukan hanya suara hati Junho yang melayangkan komentar demikian, beberapa mata yang mengamati Eunhyuk dengan intens dan mengikuti bagaimana namja manis itu melepas kemejanya pasti berkomentar demikian.

"Ughh, sumpah panas sekali…", Tangan Eunhyuk mulai mengibaskan kemejanya di depan dada, seakan menggambarkan seragam sekolahnya itu sebagai kipas. Di sisi lain, tubuhnya juga mulai gelisah, duduknya tidak nyaman, juga ia rasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar.

.

Fiuuuuh~

.

"Ouchhh~", Tubuh Eunhyuk reflek melengkung ke belakang, dapat ia rasakan tiupan dari Junho pada area lehernya.

"Aku membantumu suapaya tidak panas, Sayang…",

.

Fiuuuuh~

.

"Nggghh Junnhhh~", Kembali desahannya lolos begitu Junho mengulangi tindakannya, terlebih tangan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mencengkeram bagian lengan Junho, seperti melampiaskan sesuatu di sana.

"Junnhh~ ughh…",

"Waeyo ?", Bisik Junho pada telinga Eunhyuk.

"Mmhhh, Ak—akkuhhh…", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, gelombang dahsyat yang kini ia rasakan, benar-benar tidak mampu ia kontrol. Telapak tangan Junho pun juga mulai berani merambati dengan pelan lengan pucat Eunhyuk.

"Ouchhh Junhhh~ Ak—aku kenapa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan meperlihatkan kedua mata sayunya.

"Apa yang Kau rasakan ?",

"Ngghhh~ Junniehh…", Pantas Eunhyuk menggeram dengan panggilan manis kepada Junho, karena tampan yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini tiba-tiba meraba permukaan dadanya.

"Iya sayang ?",

"Ak—akuuhh… Oh, Junhh~",

.

~Chu

.

Junho yang memulai duluan, tangan namja ini membawa tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk mendekat kepadanya, melumat tanpa dosa cherry dari pemilik yang manis itu.

"Hkkhh… mmkkk… mmmhhh~", Eunhyuk tidak merasakan kaget atau apa, karena hubungannya dengan namja-namja sebelum Junho juga seperti ini, malah ia terlihat menikmati, terbukti dari jambakan yang ia berikan pada surai hitam Junho.

"Mmkk… Ngghhh~", Bibir Eunhyuk aktif pula dalam mengimbangi lumatan, hisapan dan gigitan Junho pada bibirnya. Malam ini, benar-benar Eunhyuk rasakan perbedaannya ketika berciuman, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan nikmat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

.

Pyaach

.

Kecipak terakhir sebelum keduanya menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Entah saliva siapa yang kini menetes di dagu Eunhyuk, yang jelas ini terlihat sangat sexy.

"Wanna play something Hyukkie ?", Kembali Junho membisikkan ke telinganya dan membuat tubuh yang kita sama-sama yakini tengah terangsang ini semakin menegang.

"Heuh ?", Eunhyuk mendongak dan menatap penuh tanya kepada Junho, karena dapat ia lihat beberapa namja yang ia kenal, seperti Taecyeon, Nickhun dan Eli tengah mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini ?", Tanya Eunhyuk berganti menciut.

"Karena mereka juga akan ikut bermain…", Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar ke sekeliling.

Kosong,

Tidak ada satu manusia pun selain Junho dan yang kini mengelilinginya, pantas ia merasakan sunyi akan riuh orang yang berbincang selepas ia berciuman panas dengan Junho tadi. Hanya ada instrument seksual lirih yang kini mengalun pada luasnya club milik Junho.

"Ka—kalian, Mau apa ?", Satu pertanyaan Eunhyuk lolos begitu tangan kekar Taecyeon mengelus pipi sedikit gembilnya.

"Kau tambah manis, Hyukkie… ~Chup", Taecyeon memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ak—akuuh… Aku ingin pul—arghh…",

"Apa sayang ?", Junho menatap bangga tindakan cepatnya mencubit nipple kiri Eunhyuk yang memang sudah menegang.

"Ngghh~ Junhh… Janganh~", Eunhyuk mendadak menjadi gugup, ia dikerubungi oleh 5 orang yang dulu memang pernah menjalin hubungan singkat dengannya. Akan tetapi kunci ketakutannya bukan itu tadi, ia merasa sebentar lagi Junho dan temannya akan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dengannya.

'Hae-ah, Aku takut',

Bahkan ketika tangan-tangan nakal mereka yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh yang diakuinya sendiri sangat menarik, pikirannya melayang pada satu namja yang harusnya ia ikuti perintahnya. Eunhyuk sedang merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, andai dan hanya andai yang ia pikirkan.

"Ughhh… Janganhhh~", Kedua dadanya tiba-tiba dihisab dan diremas kasar entah oleh siapa. Bullshit dengan kenikmatan, andai ini hanya Junho saja atau salah satu dari mereka, mungkin Eunhyuk akan menikmati.

"Jangan Apa ?, Kau hanya cukup mendesah untuk Kami, Sayang…", Benar-benar menguji kesialannya, pikir Eunhyuk. Lemas dan panas ditubuhnya entah kenapa dominant untuk mendapat belaian lebih. Bibirnya mengatakan jangan karena ketakutan sedangkan tuubuhnya sendiri menggeliat akan sentuhan orang-orang ini.

.

SRUUUUT

.

Pelan, entah itu Eli atau siapa yang jelas tengah menarik resletting celananya.

"Waw… sudah ada yang menegang rupanya…",

"Hkkhhh~", Benar, bagian privatnya memang menegang entah sejak kapan yang jelas itu semakin menegang dengan sentuhan orang-orang ini.

"Janganhh—Ouchh~",

"Kau mendesah Hyukkie, Mari berpikir untuk saling memberi nikmat setelah ini, Arra ?", Junho yang mendapat porsi paling besar, menambah area belaiannya pada permukaan kulit Eunhyuk.

"Hiks… mmhh~ Janganhh~", Rontaan Eunhyuk juga semakin bertambah, sungguh jika yang mengerjai tubuhnya hanya satu orang, akan selesai sampai akhir dan tanpa penolakan seperti ini. Dapat Eunhyuk rasakan paha dalamnya diusap pelan naik turun sehingga membuat testisnya bergerak. Lebih dari itu, ia menangkap tangan Nickhun yang membawa kamera dan mengarahkan tepat kepadanya.

"Arrgghh~ Lepasshh—hikss… Lepasshhkanhh…", Isakan Eunhyuk semakin lolos ketika tangan Junho meraih junior tegangnya, walaupun orang banyak mengecapnya rendahan akan tetapi ia masih sangat tahu batasan.

"Apanya yang dilepas ?, celanaku ?, Kau tidak sabaran sekali…",

"Annggghhh~", Eunhyuk menutup mata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, gerakan mengocok Junho benar-benar nyata dan membuatnya semakin mendesah. Naik-turun yang beritme, juga jari-jari Taecyeon yang memainkan twinsballnya. Jemari Eunhyuk mencengkeram daging sofa, melampiaskan nikmat dan takutnya di sana.

"Biasanya Kau tidak seperti ini Hyukkie, bukankah sebelum Kita putus Kau meminta Aku menyentuhmu ?", Pertanyaan Nickhun membuat teman-temannya tertawa keras. Eunhyuk jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi malu dan marahnya.

"Wae ?, Silahkan mendesah, Sayang… Bukannya Kau memang ingin dimasuki, di sini bebas… Tidak ada Donghae dan Kita akan sampai akhir…",

'Donghae~',

Percuma juga Eunhyuk merapalkan nama sahabatnya itu, tidak akan mungkin namja itu tahu Dia sekarang ada dimana.

"Ughh~ Ak—akhhu mohhon—hiks… mmhh~", Sungguh miliknya dapat ia rasakan sendiri semakin menegang. Matanya terpejam, merutuki nasib yang entah baik atau buruk yang didapatnya ini. Ia ingin menolak, tapi kenapa rasanya senikmat ini, begitu dilemanya.

"Oughhhh~ Juunhhh…",

"Bagus… Desahkan namaku seperti itu…", Junho menyeringai mendengar Eunhyuk yang mulai terlena dengan tangannya. Ekspresi anak ini, benar-benar mengundang dan ingin segera dimasuki, dapat ia lihat betapa teman-temannya menikmati pemandangan ini, selangkangan mereka juga terlihat menggembung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ingat jika Aku dulu yang akan memasukinya…", Muncul decakan malas setelah Junho mengatakan ini kepada komplotannya.

"Ambilkan bendanya El !", Perintah Junho kemudian yang dituruti Eli segera.

"Sepertinya vibrator sudah cukup Jun", Nasehat Taecyeon pada Junho yang sibuk dengan bag berwarna grey berisi benda-benda pembawa nikmat tersebut.

"Jinja ?, Geure… Kita pakaikan !", Junho mempersiapkan benda itu dengan cepat. Kembali ia mengembalikan fokusnya pada Eunhyuk yang sungguh terlihat sangat menggoda, polos dan kulitnya terlihat mengkilap.

"Ho..ho, Aku yakin Kau sungguh menyukai benda ini, Sayang… dan selamat, sebentar lagi benda ini akan memasuki lubangmu, menumbuk titik nikmatmu dan—",

"Ughhh~ Junhoooh…", Kocokan Junho semakin bertambah cepat, di sisi lain satu jarinya telah ia masukkan ke dalam man hole buruannya.

"Sumpah !, sempit sekali man…", Jujur Junho pada teman-temannya yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Junhhh Oughhh… pleasehhh arrghh—", Eunhyuk menggeliat tak nyaman, klimaksnya semakin dekat, terlebih satu jari Junho mulai bergerak dengan penekanan yang pas.

"Ngggghhh~ Arrrgghh Ak—akuuuhhh… Mmmhhh… Akuhhh… Angghhhh",

"Taec, tahan dan jangan biarkan Dia keluar !", Perintah Junho yang langsung dipatuhi oleh telunjuk Taecyeon dengan reflek cepat menutup lubang di kepala junior Eunhyuk.

"Hhhkkk ughhh~ pleaseehhh… Hiks—Junhhh… ini sak—sakithhh…", Rintih Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan mereka. Astaga, Dia benar-benar ingin klimaks tapi sialnya tidak bisa.

"Tunggu sexy, belum waktunya Oke…", Tanggapan Junho hanya itu sebelum jarinya ia tambah menjadi dua dan dengan cepat membuat beberapa gerakan di hole Eunhyuk, berniat membuat mudah vibrator yang di genggaman satunya untuk menerobos hole ini.

"Hiks… Arrghhh—pleasehhh…", Mohonnya ulang, sedangkan Junho masih fokus dengan pola menggunting untuk melebarkan hole juga ingin menemukan titik terlemah Eunhyuk.

"Hkkhh… JUNH—", Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak dan mendesah keras, jari Junho sukses menekan bagian ternikmatnya.

"Ah nice moan babe, Kau ingin Aku menyentuhnya lebih ?", Junho menekan beberapa kali titik tersebut sebelum mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengganti dengan vibrator bulat yang tak seberapa besar itu.

.

Jleb

.

"Angghhh~ sakiiithhh—hiks…", Tangan Eunhyuk meremas pinggiran sofa, bunyi getar dari vibrator yang sebelumnya telah Junho putar benar-benar membuatnya merasa tertekan. Benda itu berputar mengitari holenya, sangat sakit pada awalnya, tapi dapat ia tangkap betapa nikmat dan semakin bergerak masuk karena tekanan yang diberikan Junho.

"Ohhh… mmhhh—arrghhh…",

"Mendesahlah Baby… Aku tahu Kau menikmatinya…", Junho melepas kemeja, diikuti ikat pinggang dan jeans panjangnya. Tangannya bergerak pada remote yang ada di sampingnya, mengontrol getaran vibrator tersebut pada posisi low, sehingga semakin menyiksa.

"Nggghh Junhoohhh…", Eunhyuk merasa sangat panas dengan perlakuan Junho dan teman-temannya, tidak ia pedulikan lagi apa yang akan terjadi, ia benar-benar membutuhkan klimaks.

"Iyaa Sayang ?",

"Ourrghh… Jeb—jebhaallhh… Akuhhh—Aku inginhh arghhh—keluarrghhh…", Taecyeon masih dengan posisinya menahan cairan Eunhyuk yang dirasa akan meledak. Ia setia memandangi bagaimana namja tidak berdaya itu memejamkan mata dengan permohonan seksi.

"Tunggu sampai Aku memasukimu, Cantik…", Junho bersiap meremas Juniornya sendiri dari luar underware, miliknya sudah menantang untuk masuk dan membuat Eunhyuk tambah mendesah. Ia mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan membuka lebar kaki mulus yang awalnya mengapit tersebut.

"Junhoooh, pleasehhhh !", Mohon Eunhyuk tidak sabar dengan godaan vibrator yang terus-menerus membuatnya menjerit.

"Yes Babe !, I'm coming", Junho menurunkan underware dongkernya, mengeluarkan miliknya dan bersiap memasukkannya dalam hole Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan vibrator.

.

JLEE—

.

Junho memasukkan perlahan, karena ini benar-benar sempit. Ia mencoba memajukan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk bahkan mencakar tangan Taecyeon yang memeganginya, menahan sakit yang Junho buat untuknya.

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

Pintu yang semula berdiri kokoh tersebut, kini sudah ambruk dengan seseorang yang muncul setelahnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU JUNHO !",

"Donghaeeeh~", Eunhyuk yang sedikit sadar akan suara orang yang barusan berteriak mencoba sedikit meminta pertolongan.

"SHIT !, APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU ?, CEPAT CEGAH DIA !", Junho yang hampir memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Eunhyuk berteriak kasar memerintah teman-temannya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan orang yang dianggap keparat itu mengusik kegiatannya.

Eli terlihat berlari disusul Taecyeon, mereka bersiap menahan Donghae yang diselimuti emosi untuk masuk lebih ke dalam bar ini.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin mati rupanya ?, Lupa dengan ancamanku tempo hari ?", Donghae menyeringai dan menghentakkan tongkat baseball yang ia bawa ke lantai. Ia benar-benar bersiap untuk menhabisi orang-orang ini rupanya.

"Kau masuk dalam perangkap setan, Donghae-shi… Kau terlalu sombong dengan kemampuanmu, Kau hanya satu dan Kami ada beberapa, jangan terlalu yakin untuk menang kali ini", Eli mencoba menggertak, tapi sayang Donghae terkekeh semakin bangga dengan hal itu.

"Memang Kalian pernah melihatku bermain bergerombol ?, Dan asal Kalian tahu… itu bukan style ku",

.

BUG

.

"Brengsek !", Eli menggeram karena pukulan yang Donghae berikan pada wajahnya.

"Chicken", Ejek Donghae sebelum berbuat lebih dengan tongkat yang ia bawa. Menghadapi Eli dan Taecyeon yang lebih tinggi darinya bukan masalah, ia begitu lincah dan terlihat sedikit ganas juga liar, berbeda sekali saat menghadapi Eunhyuk, ia bisa menjadi sosok lain yang lembut dan sangat menghargai.

.

BUG

.

BUG

.

BUG

.

Wajah Eli dan Taecyeon benar-benar hancur dengan darah yang sangat mengganggu.

"Nghhhh~ Donghaeehh…",

"Hyukkie~", Ia melihat Eunhyuk dengan tubuh telanjang, menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman pada sofa yang terletak di pojok. Anak itu terlihat tidak baik dengan kondisi demikian, terlebih ada beberapa namja yang melihat pemandangan yang di klaim terlarang itu. Terlihat sekali namja manisnya itu sedang memohon kepadanya, matanya sayu sekali, bahkan telinganya menangkap desahan untuknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan dapat ia tangkap Junho berdiri dengan pandangan benci ke arahnya.

"Kau melihat Bagaimana para kolonimu tumbang bukan ?", Tanya Donghae dengan penekanan yang mengerikan, apalagi dengan kondisi berpakaian Junho, dapat dipastikan namja itu akan memasuki _Eunhyuknya_ , untung ia datang lebih cepat.

"Jangan sok Lee Donghae !",

"Mendekatlah dan coba buktikan !, Aku ingin Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri dengan kata sok yang Kau beri padaku", Junho terpancing dengan perkataan Donghae, ia maju dan melayangkan pukulan.

.

TUG

.

"Arrrghhh…", Donghae benar-benar gila, ia mematahkan tangan Junho hingga terlihat menekuk ke arah sebaliknya dengan tongkatnya.

"Menjijikkan !", Komen Donghae dan berbuat lebih dengan pukulan-pukulan yang membuat tubuh Junho lebam dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Geumanhh—hiks… Donghae, geumanhehh—", Eunhyuk terlihat tidak baik dengan perlakuan Donghae pada Junho dan teman-temannya, itu terlihat seperti bukan sahabatnya.

"Hiks—Geumanhehh", Donghae menoleh ke arahnya dan berlari sesegera mungkin.

"Shit !, Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan padamu Hyukkie ?", Donghae merubah nada tanyanya seperti ia yang biasanya. Tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya takut dengan ia yang jauh berbeda saat menghadapi bangsat-bangsat tadi.

"Di—dia…", Eunhyuk menunjuk ke belakang Donghae, ingin memberitahu jika masih ada seseorang di sana.

"Hi Lee Donghae !, Kita berjumpa dengan keadaan yang sama lagi",

"Jangan merasa kenal denganku, banting kameranya ata—",

"Dulu Aku yang berada di posisi mereka", Nickhun memotong dan menunjuk teman-temannya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kau tidakkah berpikir sedikit membuang-buang tenagamu ?", Nickhun berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan kamera tersebut pada Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu, Nickhun-shi ?", Nickhun kembali mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Donghae.

"Ngghhh~", Satu desahan lolos lagi dari bibir Eunhyuk membuat Nickhun dan Donghae menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik nasehatku atau Kau akan tetap menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini…", Lanjut Nickhun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ke duanya.

"Donghaeeh~",

.

DEG

.

"Hyu—hyukkie, Kau… Astaga~", Donghae menyambar kemeja seragam Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan namja ini, bermaksud memakaikan kemeja tersebut tanpa berniat mencari dan memakaikan bawahan, akan tetapi

"Oughhh Haehhh…", Desahannya kembali lolos, terang saja, dalam posisi begini justru vibrator yang ada di holenya semakin menekan masuk. Donghae terlihat sangat bodoh yang ia tahu hanya Eunhyuk yang sedang terangsang, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Hiks—pleasehhh !", Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Donghae begitu Donghae fokus untuk mengancingkan kemeja Eunhyuk.

'Shit !, Kenapa Dia seksi sekali, Ya Tuhan… kembalikan kewarasanku',

"Hei Sayang, Ki—kita harus pulang sekarang…", Donghae yang sedikit gugup hanya menggendong Eunhyuk yang terus menggeliat dan mengabaikan sahabatnya yang tengah turn dengan vibrator yang masih bergetar di dalam hole nya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

 **.**

BRAAAK

.

.

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya setelah mengatur Eunhyuk yang hanya memakai kemeja untuk duduk walaupun terlihat tidak nyaman.

.

PUK

.

Seatbelt Eunhyuk terpasang dengan tidak beraturan, hingga mampu membuatnya merambat ke samping, pada kursi yang diduduki Donghae. Tangannya bahkan mendarat pada paha sahabatnya itu.

"Hyu—Hyukkie, Apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Donghae mencoba mengembalikan Eunhyuk untuk duduk nyaman di sebelahnya.

"Nghhh~ Donghaehhh…", Mata Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sayu, seakan membuat permohonan di sana. Kakinya tidak bisa diam, kadang mengangkang dan kadang seperti menjepit sesuatu yang jelas Donghae tidak tahu jika ada benda yang sedang mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"Help mmehhh… Chu~", Eunhyuk menarik tengkuk Donghae dan memperkenalkan bibir penuhnya dengan milik Donghae. Sesuatu yang terbilang panas dan dapat Donghae rasakan dari suhu tubuh Eunhyuk, mata Eunhyuk tertutup sedangkan Donghae terbuka, Donghae benar-benar menyaksikan bagaimana Eunhyuk sebahaya ini. Eunhyuk bahkan menjambak rambutnya ketika ia semakin memajukan wajahnya dan memperdalam ciumannya, mengeksplor lebih jauh betapa manis dan legitnya bibir pouty Eunhyuk, beradu lidah dan membuat Eunhyuk semakin terlena dengan desahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

Plop

.

"Hosshhh….", Dan terlepas dengan indah.

"Donghaeehh…", Eunhyuk mencoba bersuara sembari mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan benda yang masih bergerak di dalam hole nya itu. Terlebih gerakan pelan tersebut tidak mampu membuat ia klimaks dengan segera.

.

SEEET

.

Eunhyuk berpindah posisi dan menduduki paha Donghae.

"Ugh~ Please Haehhh, Do meehhh !",

Itu tadi perintah bukan ?

Donghae termenung menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk, entah rasanya seperti apa yang jelas jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, aliran darahnya semakin mengarah pada selangkangan yang tergesek dengan milik Eunhyuk.

'Sex in the car ?, not bad, right ?'.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Oh My God,

Maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan.

FF apaan yang Saya update ini, jadi ngerasa berdosa.

Maafin Kiki yang plin plan bilang ini dilanjut abis lebaran, lagi mood pingin lanjut ini daripada monster in me #peace

Karena ini sudah Saya update sekarang, jadi ya next chap nya nggk jadi 3 hari. #hahahaha

 **Thanks to : reiasia95, NovaPolariself, mizukhy yank eny, ameliahyukee0404, 2Honly, kj, Guest, hyona, kyuminmi, perfucklines, PurpleLittleCho, chowlee794, FN, hye ra park, taroxxi, haeveunka, nemonkey, Guest, ahahyuk, haeri lee, Hae Finger, nanaxz, Lee917, pumpkinsparkyumin, 25jewels, BekiCoy0411, Haehyuk546, Dochi risma, isroie106, naehyuk61, cloudsungrielf, malaallrisesilver, Lee Haerieun, Yenie Cho94, xiuxian13, abilhikmah, CALLMEHACHI, harubonbon, NicKyun, nurulpputri, lee ahra, Haehyuklee, choco137, TyaWuryWK, Ai Rin Lee, narty2h0415, hyukmyboo, dekdes, dewinyonyakang, danactebh, eunhyukuke, kakimulusheenim, nyomansulandri, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Nada Tsunada, siti sisun.**

Responnya lumayan, RnR lebih banyak lagi siapa tahu bisa buat Saya update cepet.

Hold me chap 14 jangan lupa di review juga.

Thanks :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Me !**

 **.:. HAEHYUK .:. YAOI .:. 3S .:.**

 **.:. RATED-M .:.**

 **.:. Chapter 3 .:.**

 ** _*Tolong dibaca catatan panjang di bagian bawah dan maaf untuk Typo._**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

Donghae menciumi leher Eunhyuk dengan ganas, entah gerakan yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi tergesa-gesa. Mobil mereka masih ada di tempat semula, sejak Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata mengundang, Donghae seperti mau-mau saja, padahal biasanya ia akan dengan mentah menolak, mungkin kali ini Eunhyuk berkali lipat lebih agresif. Eunhyuk menarik kasar rambut Donghae ketika dirasa titik sensitifnya Donghae rangsang. Keduanya terlihat berantakan namun sarat akan seksi. Beberapa kancing kemeja Donghae sudah terlepas, tempat yang sempit apalagi dengan posisi Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas Donghae membuat jarak gerak mereka juga minim sekali. Eunhyuk dengan getaran _vibrator_ nya terus saja menggesek paha Donghae, ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman namun masih tetap merasa nikmat. Klimaksnya jelas gagal, sebenanya Donghae sudah tahu jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan menerobos dengan paksa di dalam man _hole_ sahabat seksinya ini.

"Urrghh… perihh…", Eunhyuk menggeram begitu Donghae menggigit _nipple_ nya dengan keras.

" _But you like it, Babe_ ", Donghae menatap mata sayu Eunhyuk yang beberapa kali terpejam, sungguh kalau ia tahu yang seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, mungkin ia tidak perlu membatasi diri untuk mengerjai tubuh sahabatnya.

"Nghhh Haeehh… Ak—akuuuhhh…", Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya, Donghae tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena remasan Eunhyuk pada kepalanya bertambah brutal. Namja manis itu pasti akan keluar, sungguh Donghae bahkan belum menyentuh benda menegang milik Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi juga terus menusuk-nusuk miliknya.

" _Not now babe_ …",

.

SEET

.

"Angghh~", Eunhyuk sontak mendesah lebih keras begitu Donghae dengan cepat mencengkeram benda mungilnya kemudian menalikan bagian kepalanya dengan dasi berwarna merah yang entah Donghae dapat darimana.

"Andwaehhh… ahh… Ak—Akuuhh… ermhh…", Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, Donghae mulai bertindak berlebihan, atau hampir sama dengan komplotan Junho tadi.

"Shuuut… Tidak perlu buru-buru Sayangku… Kita kan baru mulai", Donghae menjelaskan dengan membelai paha dalam Eunhyuk. Donghae yang tidak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskan Eunhyuk, perlahan menarik wajah Eunhyuk mempertemukan bibir basah yang sudah bengkak itu dengan miliknya. Bukan ciuman yang sederhana lagi, Donghae berani menggigit bagian bawah dan menyesapnya merasakan betapa ini sangat nikmat. Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya memang selalu aktif berperan juga dengan memainkan lidahnya mengimbangi Donghae yang semakin lama membuatnya sesak.

.

Drrrrt…drrrrtt

.

Pyaach…

Dengan berat hati keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka, Donghae menoleh ke samping.

"Sial… Aish, mengganggu sekali sih", Donghae dengan enggan mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan sedikit membelalak ketika nama yang ia dapati di sana adalah 'Umma'.

"Enghhh Haehhh…", Eunhyuk memajukan tubuhnya, otomatis bendanya menggesek milik sahabatnya.

"Ugh~ Hyukkie ehm… tunggu Oke…", Donghae memejamkan mata sebentar dengan tingkah nakal Eunhyuk. Bisa menjadi masalah ketika ia tidak menjawab panggilan ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo Umma…", Donghae mulai menjawab panggilan Ummanya, hanya saja Eunhyuk yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini merasa dianggurkan, sehingga tingkahnya malah semakin mengundang.

 _"Kau Dimana ?",_

"Nghhh Donghaeehh…",

"Ck… sial, jangan keras-keras Sayang…", Suara Donghae terdengar berbisik, desahan Eunhyuk mungkin saja bisa didengar oleh Ibunya yang ada di seberang, sebenarnya juga salahnya karena tangannya sebelah kiri masih sibuk menyentil _nipple pink_ Eunhyuk.

 _"Donghae, suara Apa itu ?",_ Benar bukan jika Ibunya mendengar.

"Ngg… Anni—tidak ada Umma…", Telunjuk Donghae mengarah pada bibir Eunhyuk, memberi perintah untuk diam. Namun sangat disayangkan karena maksud yang Eunhyuk tangkap lain dari yang Donghae inginkan.

"Nghhh… _Nyamm~_ " _,_ Kalau tangan Donghae ada tiga, pasti salah satunya ia gunakan untuk menepuk kepalanya. Eunhyuk malah mengambil telunjuk Donghae dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulut basahnya.

"Andwaeyo…", Donghae menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara pada Eunhyuk, selain itu ia juga menarik telunjuknya.

 _"Donghae !",_ Suara Ummanya menginterupsi lagi.

"I—iya Umma ?", Donghae tidak memperhatikan wajah kesal Eunhyuk, kini tangan Donghae tidak lagi mengerjai tubuhnya sehingga ia merasa kosong.

 _"Kau dimana ?",_

"Ak—aku di lua— _arrghhh_ …",

 _"YA ! KAU SEDANG APA ?",_ Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mendesah, benar-benar anak yang nakal dengan sengaja mengangkat dan menjatuhkan _butt_ nya di atas pangkuan Donghae.

"Ak—Aku… tidak apa-apa, ehm… Umma Kenapa menelphone ku ?", Donghae mencoba menormalkan gaya bicaranya, walaupun Eunhyuk masih melakukan tindakan yang sama.

 _"Cepat pulang, Umma tunggu di Apartemen !",_

"Ap—Apa ?",

"Wae ?, Kenapa Kau terkejut begitu, setiap seninkan Umma selalu berkunjung", Donghae baru ingat jika hari ini termasuk daftar hari dimana sang Ibu akan menjenguknya.

 _"Ajak Hyukkie pulang juga, Dia tidak ada di apartemen, Aku takut Dia kenapa-napa",_

"Tap—tapi…",

 _"Tidak ada tapi, cepat pulang dan jangan lupa dengan Hyukkie",_

.

TUUUTTTT—

.

"Ahh… Kenapa Umma tidak tahu _timing_ yang tepat sih…", Donghae merasa jengkel, ia tidak mungkin tinggal di sini dan melanjutkan kegiat—

"Mmhh… Donghaehh~", Ya ya ya, Donghae mendongak dan lagi dihadiahi tatapan sayu Eunhyuk, terlebih Eunhyuk tengah menghisap jari telunjuknya. Bertambahlah masalahnya, Eunhyuk tampak mengundang dan harus segera diselesaikan. Intinya Dia bingung harus pulang atau lanjut dengan Eunhyuk.

"Shit, Jangan menggodaku begitu !",

.

GREEEB—SEEET

.

"Hkk… Donghae…", Dan inilah keputusan Donghae, ia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengembalikan pada kursi sampingnya.

"Sabar ya sayang, Kita pasti akan melakukannya nanti… setelah sampai di apartemen", Eunhyuk menggeleng namun Donghae harus menahan untuk tidak iba, ia tahu itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Nanti…junior ku milikmu kok, Aku pastikan tidak ada kata _deeper_ dalam desahanmu karena milikku sangat… panjang", _Dirty talk_ Donghae sukses membuat Eunhyuk tambah kelonjotan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

Suasana rumah yang besar dan penuh dengan kemewahan tergambar pada tempat ini. Lampu-lampu menyala dengan bagus dan terlihat indah. Ada seorang wanita cantik tidak lebih dari usia tiga puluh lima tahun duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki. Derap kaki lain terdengar melalui telinga yang ia pakaikan anting panjang ini. Ia bisa menebak suara itu milik siapa, karena tidak ada orang lain yang menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir, termasuk ia sendiri.

"Yeobo, Kau sudah ada di rumah, Kenapa tidak menjemputku di bandara ?", Laki-laki ini datang mendekat dan menyapa dengan senyuman yang tampan.

"Puas dengan semua pelacurmu ?",

"Ap—Apa maksudmu ?",

"Kau dengan sekertarismu, Apasaja yang telah kalian lakukan ?",

"Mwo ?, Kau sedang menuduhku ?", Tuan yang melepas jas nya ini merasa dijatuhkan dengan pertanyaan sang istri. Barusaja ia menginjakkan kakinya di _mansion_ yang ia bangun atau lebih sadisnya baru sejam yang lalu pesawatnya mendarat.

"Apalagi memang, Kau jelas-jelas kurang ajar Lee !",

"KAU !", Ini jelas terdengar sebagai pertengkaran suami istri.

"Apa ?, Ingin menyangkal ?, Kau beralasan pergi ke Jepang dan bermain di belakangku, Bukankah begitu ?",

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Yoona, Kau menuduhku sedangkan Apa yang Kau lakukan tidak lebih baik dari yang Kau tuduhkan",

"Apa memang ?, Aku sedikitpun tidak pernah menghianatimu dan Hyukkie, Aku bekerja keras untuk butikku !",

"Bagus !, Benar-benar bagus jika Kau menyebut nama Eunhyuk, Kau… berkacalah, Kau memang tidak menghianatiku mungkin, tapi Kau juga tidak pernah mengurusinya, Apa yang Kau lakukan saat Aku bekerja dengan keras untuk kalian, tidakkah uangku sudah cukup untuk membiayai kalian, masa bodoh dengan butikmu, tugasmu mengurus Hyukkie jika Kau lupa",

"Kau keterlaluan, tahu Apa Kau tentang Eunhyuk ?, sedikitpun Kau tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, Dia sedang apa dan apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan",

"Berhenti menyebut anak itu !, Kau juga tidak berperan sebagai Umma yang baik, Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, Aku memberikan apa saja yang ia butuhkan, apa yang ia mau Aku selalu turuti dan yang jelas, Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungku, Tidakkah Kau ingat dulu Kau datang memohon padaku untuk menikahimu saat Kau jelas-jelas hamil dengan namja lain ?",

.

PLAKK

.

Panas dan berbekas merah di pipi namja yang hampir kepala empat ini.

"DIAM BRENGSEK", Hampir untuk yang kedua kali Umma dari Eunhyuk ini melayangkan tamparan.

"CUKUP YOONA !, Kau tidak boleh menamparku !", Tangan sang suami mencegah istrinya untuk berbuat lebih brutal, selalu berakhir seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa harmonis dan menyelesaikan dengan damai.

"Kau yang membuat rusak keluarga ini dari awal", Yoona, ibu dari Eunhyuk ini mencoba berkomentar.

"Kau juga semakin menambah masalah, andai dari awal Kau tak datang padaku dengan kondisi seperti itu, Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus bahkan saat Aku tahu Kau hamil dengan namja lain",

"Cukup menghinaku !, Kalau Kau tidak mau menyebut Hyukkie anakmu tidak apa-apa, Kau tidak memberikan apapun lagi juga tidak apa-apa, Aku dan Dia bisa hidup tanpa uangmu !", Yeoja cantik yang terbilang muda ini mengusap kasar air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat pertengkaran ini. Dulu, ia masih sangat muda ketika melahirkan seorang Eunhyuk, masa mudanya terlihat percuma dan berantakan, bahkan ketika ia ditolak oleh keluarganya sendiri dan lari pada teman yang sekarang menjadi suaminya, keadaan itu tidak berubah.

"Kau mau kemana, ini sudah malam", Sang suami bermaksud mengejar dan meraih tanga istri yang memang tulus ia cintai itu.

"Lepas !, Biarkan Aku pergi, Seunggi !", Kembali Yoona mengusap air matanya dan dengan berat hati mungkin memang Seunggi harus membiarkan istrinya untuk pergi menenangkan diri.

"Pergilah dengan Supir, ini sudah malam, tidak baik untukmu sendirian".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

"Arrrrrghhhhh~", Donghae menyeringai, ia berdiri dengan bangga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Suara Eunhyuk benar-benar memanggilnya untuk segera melakukan sesuatu, tapi sayangnya ia masih menyilangkan tangan dan belum memulai tindakan.

"Hkk… Haehh…", Entah keberapa kalinya sejak ia sampai ke apartemen dan mendengar desahan seksi Eunhyuk ia terus tersenyum.

"Waeyo ?", Seakan menatap remeh, Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tambah gila. Eunhyuk bermain sendirian di atas sofa putihnya dan Donghae hanya memperhatikan.

"Anghh~ Tolonghhh Ak—Akuuhh…",

"Tolong bagaimana, Kau kan menikmati permainan tunggalmu, Cinta", Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang memejamkan mata dengan jari-jari yang mengerjai nipple dan twinsballnya sendiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk pula Donghae sudah melepas kemejanya dan kini mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya.

"Inihhh… Ugh~ Aku tid—tidak bisaahh…",

"Tidak bisa Apasih ?", Donghae berjalan mendekat dengan pelan.

"Tolonghh… ini sakithhh Haehh…", Eunhyuk memohon tanpa dibuat-buat, suaranya memang sudah luar biasa seksi.

"Butuh Apaku memang ?", Donghae menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya, pemandangan ini benar-benar sensual. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama Eunhyuk segera meraih tangan Donghae, menggenggamnya namun tidak mengeluarkan suara dan Donghae cukup tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aigoo~ Jangan memberiku aegyo begini, goda Aku dengan sesuatu yang lain", Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tenaganya habis hanya untuk mendesah dan menggeliat, Donghae terlalu lamban dan bertele-tele.

"Arraso…arraso, Kalau begitu…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya dan menurunkan _underware_ nya. Eunhyuk jelas saja membelalak kagum dengan benda yang sedikit menegang itu, akhirnya kembali ia dapat melihat benda keren itu.

"Servis seperti yang terakhir kali hingga benar-benar mengeras dan Aku akan mengurus milikmu setelahnya", Donghae yang berdiri dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa dengan bibir yang sejajar mengarah pada junior Donghae benar-benar sesuatu. Donghae sedikit memajukan pinggulnya dan tangan Eunhyuk langsung mencengkeram benda itu, membuatnya masuk ke dalam bibir mungilnya.

"Ngghh~ hangat baby… Lakukan dengan benar", Eunhyuk memutari benda besar ini dengan lidah yang yah bisa dibilang handal ini. Sesekali matanya menatap Donghae yang terlihat keenakan, ia berusaha untuk memasukkan lebih dalam milik Donghae dalam mulutnya, walaupun tidak bisa sepenuhnya.

~Sluuuurp

"Ughh~ hati-hati dengan gigimu, itu perihhh…", Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan Donghae, ia malah semakin gencar memberikan gigitan kecil. Wajahnya maju-mundur dengan ritme yang bertambah cepat, ia tidak mau seperti yang waktu itu, sudah lama sekali dan Donghae tidak klimaks juga.

"Hkkk… Anghhh~", Donghae menggeram, tentu ini bukan klimaks, ia bukan orang yang mudah seperti yang terakhir kali ia katakan. Ukuran miliknya bertambah besar dan terasa penuh di mulut Eunhyuk.

"Cuk—cukuphh… Hyukkie", Eunhyuk berhenti dan dengan terpaksa menjauhkan kepalanya. Donghae cukup tahu jika Eunhyuk kecewa dengan permintaannya, hanya saja ia bisa menebak jika Eunhyuk masihlah orang yang jijik untuk urusan menelan cairannya dan lagi tujuan ia meminta Eunhyuk mengulum hanya untuk membuat miliknya tambah keras.

"Astaga jangan merajuk begitu, itu… Aku lihat _hole_ mu sudah sangat ingin kumasuki", Donghae yang menangkap wajah kecewa Eunhyuk segera berkomentar seru. Ia bahkan berjongkok dan membuka paha putih Eunhyuk.

"Lihat !, omo…omo…omo ini terlihat lapar, Sayang",

"Nghhh~ cukup haehhh…",

"Wow… Kau memang menggoda Hyuk, Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan bagaimana bisa ini terlihat sangat merah dan menggoda seperti itu",

"ANGHH…", Donghae menekan lubangnya.

"Sumpah, telunjukku saja terasa sempit, Astaga… betapa enak jika juniorku yang akan diremas _hole_ mu",

"Please Haehhh… ughh~ sekarang arghhh… kerjai oughhh… kerjai Akuuhhh sekarang",

.

GREB

.

"Aku menunggu Kau mengucapkan ini sedari tadi, _Call !_ Kita lakukan di kamar", Donghae tersenyum dan mengangkat Eunhyuk menuju ruangan yang mungkin besok pagi akan dipenuhi aroma seksi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

"Noona, Kau datang ?", Suara seorang yang sedikit putus asa terdengar di telinga Heechul begitu ia memasuki _mansion_ yang besar seperti miliknya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar pengecut… Dan Kau Seunggi, tidak seharusnya Kau memanggilku untuk urusan rumah tanggamu", Heechul yang belum duduk justru mengomel.

"Dia yang memul—",

"Berhenti menunjuk, Kau suaminya, Kau yang harus mengurusinya, jangan sedikit-sedikit menyerah dan lari, Kau yang tidak bisa mengayomi keluargamu, bahkan hanya untuk dua orang !, Yang Kau tahu hanya kerja, memberi uang dan membiarkan, kemampuanmu hanya itu",

"Iya, Aku bodoh Noona",

"Kau sangat-sangat bodoh !", Seunggi mendongak menatap Heechul, benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

"Apa Yoona tidak ke tempatmu ?",

"See !, istrimu pergi kemana pun Kau tidak tahu ?, Suami macam apa dirimu", Lidah Heechul benar-benar sesuatu yang bisa membunuh.

"Dia mengirimiku pesan",

"Tentang ?", Heechul menduga itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Surat perceraian Kami akan sampai minggu depan",

"MWO ?", Heechul tidak percaya dengan kalimat datar yang dikatakan Seunggi.

"Kalian benar-benar gila, KALAU KALIAN CERAI BAGAIMANA DENGAN HYUKKIE ?", Seunggi kembali menunduk.

"Rumah tangga kami benar-benar di titik kehancuran, Ak—Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana",

"Kau tidak mempunyai perasaan, Hyukkie sudah lumayan hancur saat kalian tidak memberinya—",

"Aku selalu memberinya uang", Seunggi menyanggah cepat sebelum Heechul merapatkan kalimatnya.

"Bukan perhatian sebagai seorang Appa",

"Tapi Dia—",

"Heh… Kalian orang tua yang benar-benar gagal, Terserah dengan perceraian atau apapun, lebih baik memang Hyukkie tidak mempunyai orang tua brengsek seperti Kalian, biar Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa yang akan mengurusnya !", Heechul merasa emosinya akan semakin meledak jika tetap berada di ruangan ini dan tidak ada 10 menit ia sampai dan memarahi temannya, ia langsung pergi kembali.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

Plop

Plop

Plop

Suara menghentak ini terus terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan luas. Mari katakan akhirnya dan sesuatu yang melegakan telah terjadi. Rasanya benar-benar seperti yang Donghae bayangkan, sangat sempit dan seakan meremas miliknya keras.

"Ughhh… terus arghhh… Haehhh", Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkeram _bed cover_ dengan erat, Donghae berada di atas tubuhnya dengan ia yang terbaring dan mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Donghae.

"Arrrghhh… arrrghhh Donghaeeehh…",

"Ughh… so tight damn, Baby", Gerakan Donghae di dalam Eunhyuk semakin cepat begitu tahu jika _hole_ Eunhyuk semakin mengetat dan meremas-remas miliknya lebih.

"Disituhhh anghhh… lagihhh, arrrghhh…", Donghae menyeringai, kali ini mungkin ia harus membiarkan temannya klimaks, karena ia cukup tahu tidak enaknya menahan klimaks sedari hampir dua jam.

"Arrrrrghhhh… Donghaeeehhh~", Suara Eunhyuk mengalun seksi begitu Donghae terakhir menumbuk miliknya dengan hentakan lebih keras dan tepat setelahnya cairan putih keluar deras dari bendanya. Klimaks pertama dengan penis yang benar-benar ada di dalam _hole_ nya.

"Otte ?, Menikmati ?", Eunhyuk masih mengatur nafasnya dan tidak bisa bersuara, gelombangnya sangat kuat dan sebagai jawaban ia hanya mengangguk. Donghae tahu perasaan apa yang dilanda Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, ia mengusap keringat yang ada di wajah Eunhyuk, keterlaluan seksi dan mengecup singkat bibir gemuk sahabatnya.

"Keunde…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya dan menunggu Eunhyuk untuk memperhatikan.

"Ini belum selesai Sayang, milikku belum keluar dan masih keras di dalammu jika Kau merasakannya", Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk, beberapa kali mengambil nafas, ia mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya. Perlahan ia mendorong dada Donghae dan ikut bangkit, Eunhyuk mengernyit perih karena junior Donghae menggesek _hole_ nya dengan gerakan ini.

"Tunggu, Mau Apa Sayang ?", Donghae bertanya begitu Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae ke bawah dan membiarkan ia terbaring dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat di atasnya.

"Menurutmu nghhh~",

"Ughhh… Hyukkiehhh…", Eunhyuk tertawa jahil begitu ia mengetatkan _hole_ nya dan mempermainkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam.

"Kali ini Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Hae, Juniormu akan kuperas dan Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya", Eunhyuk mengerling sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya.

.

Sleeep

.

"Arrghh…", Donghae bisa menahan untuk tidak mendesah hebat, tapi berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang barusaja mendesah.

" _I'll help you sexy_ ", Donghae menampar bokong sintal Eunhyuk dan membawa pinggang Eunhyuk untuk naik turun di atasnya.

"Unggghh… arrrghhh… anghhh… Donghaehhh",

" _You are so tasty, Baby_ mmmhh…", Gerakan Eunhyuk di atas Donghae sangat brutal, apalagi ekspresi seksi yang dimilikinya, sangat mengundang dan benar-benar menguji Donghae.

"Haeehhh… ouughhhh… _So big_ anghhh…", Tangan kiri Donghae beralih ke _nipple_ Eunhyuk dan memilinnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Augghhh… mmmhhh Donghaeeehh~", Donghae tahu jika manisnya itu akan klimaks lagi, namun ia menggeleng kali ini.

"Tidak Sayang ughh… tetap gerakkan begitu nghh… Kita akan datang bersama",

"Tidak Haehhh… ughhh… hiks… Ak—Akuhhh tidak kuathhh arrrghhh…", Eunhyuk merengek diikuti air matanya yang keluar, Donghae yang merasa tidak tega, apalagi Eunhyuk terlalu memaksakan untuk bergerak walaupun lemas karena klimaks yang keduanya akan datang, dengan perlahan mengembalikan posisi mereka ke semula.

"Ughhh… Haeehh…", Eunhyuk menutup matanya begitu Donghae yang kini beralih memompanya.

"Astaga… Hyukkiehh Kenapa Kau senikmat ini Sayang ughh…",

"Donghaeeeehhh~", Eunhyuk datang lagi dengan mencengkeram erat lengan Donghae sedangkan Donghae harus bekerja keras untuk menjemput nikmatnya sendiri. Eunhyuk yang lemas hanya bisa mendesah menikmati perlakuan Donghae yang semakin lama semakin keras dan menusuk lebih menghentak.

"Babe, Ketatkan Sayanghh…", Eunhyuk yang samar-samar mendengarkan menuruti perintah Donghae.

" _Great_ ! Arrrghhh… mmmhhh…", Seksi dan begitu gentle, setelah tusukan terakhirnya, Donghae menyemburkan cairan panasnya di dalam Eunhyuk, geraman yang sangat manly Tuan tampan. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum begitu merasakan hangat akan cairan Donghae, ia mengusap surai basah Donghae yang tergeletak di atas tubuhnya.

"Hoooshh… _Thank you_ , Hyukkiehh…", Donghae perlahan bangkit dan melepas juniornya dari dalam Eunhyuk, sebenarnya kalau ia mau meneruskan akan bisa bertahan sangat lama, akan tetapi melihat Eunhyuk yang kelelahan membuat ia merasa kasihan.

"Sekarang waktunya istirahat, _my baby_ …", Donghae membetulkan posisi tidur Eunhyuk, kecupan di dahi putih Eunhyuk juga ia berikan sebelum menarik selimut.

" _Have a nice dream, sexy_ …".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi ketika Heechul sampai di sini, atu lebih bisa dijelaskan apartemen anaknya. Mengurusi masalah orang sama sekali bukan maunya, ia terbilang tidak peduli dan semaunya. Wajah lelahnya mendapati lampu yang sudah dimatikan, menandakan anak-anak sudah tidur, tanpa menatap curiga baju berantakan yang berserakan di lantai ruang tamu. Inilah alasan Donghae santai saja mengerjai Eunhyuk di apartemen, nyatanya Ummanya tadi tidak ada di sini dan baru sampai sekarang. Beruntung Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas panasnya setengah jam yang lalu. Heechul dengan pikiran berkecamuknya memilih untuk berbaring di sofa berwarna putih, mencoba memejamkan mata walaupun rasanya ia tidak bisa tidur kali ini.

Beberapa jam menuju pagi, sorot matahari perlahan menyusup di sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutupi. Suara gemericik air juga mengusik salah satu makhluk yang saat ini masih bergulung dengan selimut tebal. Saat pagi beginipun ia terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi bekas-bekas merah yang memenuhi permukaan dadanya.

"Unghhh…", Menggeram sebelum membuka matanya. Eunhyuk, ia mencoba mengenali tempat ia berada karena aroma di sini berbeda dengan tempatnya, matanya menelusuri dinding dan menemukan fotonya dengan Donghae dan ia mendapatkan jawaban bahwa ini adalah kamarnya.

"Ugh, Kenapa bau sekali sih…", Eunhyuk menutup hidungnya dan berasa akan muntah, ia bergerak perlahan dan bangun untuk duduk.

"Aww perih…", Ia belum curiga dan masih tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Bagian bawahnya terasa penuh dan sakit ketika digerakkan, ditambah ada cairan yang ia rasa mengalir melewati pahanya. Ia merasakan selimutnya turun sepinggang dan cukup terkejut ketika tahu jika ia tidak memakai busana. Terlebih ketika tangannya meraba dada dan lehernya terasa perih.

"Mwoya, Ap—apa yang terjadi ?", Ia gugup bukan main, sebenarnya ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kesiatan jenis apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

GREEEK

.

Pintu kamar mandi bergeser dan muncul Donghae di balik sana.

"Hei, Sudah bangun ?", Donghae menjadi sedikit canggung ketika menyapa Eunhyuk.

"Kau, Apa bisa berjalan ?", Satu pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengernyit, satu persatu ingatannya muncul, ketika ia dan Donghae bercumbu di mobil, Donghae yang brutal menciuminya, Donghae yang bergerak di atasnya dan…

"Kau !, Apa yang Kau lakukan padaku ?", Eunhyuk bukan bertanya bangga bahwa ia bisa dinikmati oleh sahabatnya itu, pandangannya terkesan menusuk.

"Maaf Sayang ?, Apa maksudmu ?", Donghae yang hanya mengenakan celana selutut mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !", Donghae berhenti, tidak tahu kenapa Eunhyuk berteriak padanya.

"KAU APAKAN AKU ?", Eunhyuk bertanya histeris walaupun sudah ingat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Donghae.

"Sayang, Kitakan…",

"Hiks… Kau Apakan Aku Hae—hiks ?…", Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata dan berubah melankolis.

"Hyukkie Wae ?", Donghae bingung dengan tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Kau jahat—hiks… Kau memperkosaku kan—hiks ?", Donghae hanya bisa membuka bibirnya.

"Ya Hyukkie, bukan begitu Kitakan semalam—",

"KAU BRENGSEK DONGHAE !", Eunhyuk berteriak lebih keras dan membuat Donghae mematung.

.

.

"DONGHAE, HYUKKIE, JANGAN BERTENGKAR DAN SEGERA SARAPAN !",

.

.

"Um—mma…", Donghae semakin dibuat kaget dengan suara Ummanya, Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara tersebut seperti mendapat pertolongan.

"Kau benar-benar jahat—hiks…",

.

BRAAAK

.

"Hyukkie !",

Eunhyuk yang walaupun kesakitan berlari ke luar kamar dengan selimut yang ia bawa menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ahjumma—hiks…", Heechul yang sedang menata makanan menoleh begitu dipanggil oleh Eunhyuk.

"Omo, Hyukkie Waeyo ?, Kenapa masih memakai selimut begitu ?, sebentar lagi sekolah masuk, Sayang…", Heechul mendekati namja manis yang kini tengah mengeluarkan air mata ini.

"Hyukkie~", Donghae yang barusaja datang mencoba memanggil sahabatnya itu. Heechul belum curiga dengan penampilan Donghae yang belum siap juga.

"Hiks… Ahjumma, Dia… hiks… Dong—Donghae meniduriku—hiks…", Heechul sontak membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma—maksudnya ?", Heechul menatap Donghae tajam.

"It—itu Umma… Ak—Aku tidak…",

"Dia bohong Ahjumma, hiks… Dia memperkosaku semalam—hiks…", Tambahlah Heechul dibuat jatuh dagunya oleh penuturan mengejutkan Eunhyuk.

"Ann—Anni… Aduh bagaimana Aku menjelaskannya", Donghae tidak tahu harus bagaimana begitu Ummanya memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Appo Ahjumma, lihat ! hiks… ini—ini perihh—hiks…", Eunhyuk menunjukkan dadanya yang berwarna merah pada Heechul tanpa malu, karena ia sudah menganggap wanita ini adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Astaga, Ya Tuhan, DONGHAE !",

"Anni, Umma… Di—Dia juga menikmatinya semalam, Bagaimana bisa itu disebut memperkosa ?", Penuturan Donghae semakin membuat Heechul berapi-api.

"KAU !, Kau benar-benar menidurinya berarti…", Heechul mencoba menepuk dadanya dan bersikap normal di depan Eunhyuk yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ya Hyukkie !, Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Bukannya semalam Kau mendes—anni… Astaga, Jelaskan pada Ummaku dengan benar !",

"Hiks… Dia jahat Ahjumma", Eunhyuk malam memeluk Heechul tanpa mau mendengarkan Donghae. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk jadi merasa menyesal, padahal ia sendiri yang awalanya mau-mau saja untuk digagahi seseorang.

"I—iya Hyukkie Sayang, ehm… sekarang Hyukkie membersihkan diri dulu ya, biar Ahjumma yang mengurus Donghae", Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang ingin Kau coba jelaskan ?", Tanya Heechul menginterogasi Donghae.

"Tidak ada !, Aku tidak merasa bersalah, Umma terlalu membelanya, andai Umma tahu yang semalam terjadi, Dia juga menikmatinya, Aku bersumpah !",

"YA ! YA !, Dia menangis di pagi hari, Bagaimana bisa Kau bilang Dia menikmati, setidaknya Kau harus melakukannya saat dengan penuh cinta", Heechul menggeplak kepala Donghae.

"Jadi Umma mendukungku ?", Heechul menepuk bibirnya sendiri, kata-kata yang ia katakan terlalu cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Anni, maksud Umma bukan begitu",

"Terserahlah…", Donghae tidak peduli dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Ya ! Kau mau kemana, Ingin lari dari tanggungjawab ?",

"Lupakan masalah ini, Hyukkie nanti juga baik sendiri, Aku harus pergi ke sekolah Umma…", Setelahnya jelas Heechul masih mengomel, tapi sedikitpun tidak diindahkan Donghae.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama, Heechul diam memperhatikan makhluk cantik sama sepertinya yang duduk dan bersemangat menikmati makanannya. Eunhyuk memang lapar sehabis mandi, maka tak heran keadaanya menjadi begini. Heechul dibuat sedikit bingung dengan tingkah anak manis Yoona ini, bukannya saat ada Donghae tadi ia merengek dan menangis, tapi setelah Donghae meninggalkan apartemen justru anak ini mau tersenyum dan bersikap biasa saja.

"It—itu, Apa perih sekali ?", Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan makannya.

"Hm… awalnya begitu Ahjumma, tapi nanti juga pasti berkurang", Ia tersenyum diakhir.

"Maafkan Donghae ya Sayang, mungkin semalam Dia mabuk atau ya mungkin—",

"Heh… Dia tidak mabuk Ahjumma, Aku hanya kesal saja padanya, Dia juga tidak memperkosaku sebenarnya",

"Hah ?, Maksudnya ?", Heechul dibuat berputar-putar.

"Aku kesal, masa iya Dia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih padahal Aku sudah memberikan semuanya, iya seperti membayarku dengan kata itu, tanpa tahu perasaanku",

"Ja—jadi Dia benar hanya mengucapkan itu ?", Heechul tidak tahu harus bertanya apa, karena menurutnya itu sepele.

"Ndee… Tidak ada kata _Saranghae_ , _I love you_ atau setidaknya jadikan Aku kekasihnya, malah ia langsung tidur, kan Aku kesal", Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum, ternyata maksud Eunhyuk adalah hal demikian.

"Ahh… mungkin Donghae akan mengucapnya dan menyiapkan hari spesial untuk itu",

"Dia tidak peka Ahjumma, Dia itu lamban",

"Mungkin Aku perlu memarahinya…",

"Ndee, Ahjumma harus melakukannya, Aku tidak mau Dia berkencan dengan orang lain lagi",

"Aigoo, uri Hyukkie begitu menyukai Donghae Nee…", Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dan merasakan panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari pipinya.

"Ahjumma, Aku rasa sekarang harus bersiap, Aku ingin melihat Appa, Dia bilang merindukanku", Heechul tidak yakin dengan anggukannya, intinya ia kembali ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

Eunhyuk memakirkan mobil putihnya di garasi besar, ia sedikit tersenyum karena melihat mobil Ummanya juga ada di rumah. Dengan percaya diri ia mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan masa-masa ia dengan Seunggi dan Yoona bersama-sama. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Seunggi, menghubungi pun juga hanya beberapa kali, begitu pula dengan Ummanya, walaupun Yoona berada di Korea, ia tidak seperti Heechul yang sering menjenguk anaknya, Umma muda itu pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati siluet Ummanya yang tengah membelakanginya.

.

PRAAANG

.

"CUKUP SEUNGGI !, BIARKAN AKU PERGI",

Eunhyuk berhenti dan menyaksikan pemandangan rusuh di rumahnya, vas-vas bunga dan beberapa peralatan dari kaca pecah berserak di marmer putih lantainya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperi ini Yoona, ini rumahmu, Kau akan pergi Kemana ?",

"Apalagi yang Kau harapkan dariku ?, Surat perceraian kita akan sampai beberapa hari, jadi bersiaplah !", Eunhyuk membeku mendengar isi lantunan Ummanya. Barusaja ia melewati pintu dan dikejutkan dengan penuturan ini. Ia tidak tahu jika Appa dan Ummanya sering bertengkar, karena ia jarang sekali bertemu keduanya. Walaupun begitu anak mana yang ingin orangtuanya berpisah.

"Apasih yang Kau pikirkan, Kita sama-sama dewasa harusnya Kau sadar itu, Kita punya Hyukkie dan Bagaimana dengannya saat Kita bercerai nanti ?", Kata-kata Seunggi dibenarkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Kau mengurusinya, Kau sudah mengatakan beberapa kali jika Dia bukan Anakmu kan ?",

.

BRUG

.

Eunhyuk terjatuh lemas, Seunggi dan Yoona mendengar bunyi yang sedikit keras barusan. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati anaknya yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Ja—Jadi Aku… Aku—hiks… Bukan anak Appa ?", Eunhyuk menunduk sembari memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi buruk bukan.

"Hiks—Ak… Aku—hhiks… Kenapa Umma tidak pernah mengatakannya—hiks…",

"Sayang bukan begitu…", Seunggi mendekat, ia tidak tega dengan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar sudah ia anggap sebagai darahnya menangis menyedihkan begini.

"Anni—hiks… Umma tidak bohong kan ?",

"Bukan Hyukkie, Kau anak Appa", Yoona hanya diam dan tidak bisa bersuara sedangkan Seunggi terus mendekatikan.

"Stop—hiks… Jangan mendekat Appa—hiks… Anni, Seunggi-ssi, Jangan mendekat—hiks…",

"Tidak Hyukkie Kau anak Appa, Sayang…", Eunhyuk yang sesenggukan mencoba berdiri dan tertatih berjalan keluar dari rumah besarnya.

"Hyukkie !, Kau mau Kemana, Nak ?",

"Hiks… Jangan mengikutiku… Ak—aku tidak ingin bicara dengan kalian—hiks…",

"HYUKKIE !",

"Biarkan Dia pergi Seunggi, Jangan mengikutinya, mulai sekarang Kau bukan Appanya dan Kita selesai !".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Do Me ! .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyung, Kau jangan arahkan ke sana, musuh bisa menyerangmu, Aduhh… Kau ini bisa bermain tidak sih ?", Kyuhyun bersemangat membodohkan Donghae. Ia terus memainkan _stick_ nya dan tidak mempedulikan wajah masam Donghae.

"Aish… Kau main sendiri saja", Donghae membuang _stick_ nya dan membuat beberapa temannya tertawa, entah kenapa _game_ menyenangkan ini pun tidak mengembalikan _mood_ baiknya. Ia sedari tadi resah dan khawatir karena Eunhyuk tak juga pulang hingga beberapa temannya datang dan mengajukan diri untuk memainkan _game_ yang membuat Donghae terus kalah. Matanya sibuk memandangi jam di _smarphone_ , selain itu ia juga menunggu balasan pesan dari Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi terus ia teror.

.

BRAAK

.

Semua orang menoleh tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang mem _pause_ permainannya. Eunhyuk yang barusan masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Hiks… Donghae~", Namja manis ini tiba-tiba lari menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya dan disaksikan teman-teman si tampan.

"Wae—Waeyo ?", Donghae hanya bisa bertanya kenapa karena tidak tahu masalahnya.

"Hyung, Kau dicampakkan dengan namja mana lagi ? atau perlukah Kami memukuli mereka ?", Suara Minho membuat Donghae memberikan pandangan menusuk dan memberi isyarat diam.

"Hiks… Aku—hiks… Aku benci Umma dan Appa—hiks…", Donghae mulai tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana dan dengan gerakan tangannya ia meminta teman-temannya untuk keluar.

"Ah… Memangnya Kenapa ?", Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks… Mereka akan bercerai—hiks… Hae, Ak—Aku harus bagaimana—hiks…", Donghae menutup matanya, ia sering mendengar dari Ummanya tentang Appa dan Umma Eunhyuk yang mempunyai hubungan kurang harmonis dan ia cukup merasakan dampak pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah ditangisi… tidak apa, mungkin itu keputusan baik mereka, daripada mereka bersama tapi tidak bahagia",

"Dan lagi Hae—hisk… Ak—Aku hiks… Aku juga bukan anak Appa, kata Umma—hiks…", Dan sekali lagi Donghae dibuat iba dengan penuturan terbata Eunhyuk.

"Shuuut… Jangan menangis, Ummamu mungkin salah sebut, kalau bukan anak Seunggi Ahjushi, memang Hyukkie anak Siapa eoh ?, toh selama ini Ia selalu memberikan yang Hyukkie mau dan sayang pada Hyukkie, sudahlah Kau mungkin salah dengar tentang itu", Perkataan Donghae mampu mengurangi sesenggukan Eunhyuk dan tangannya mengusap air mata dari namja yang entah sejak kapan memunculkan getaran aneh di dadanya ini.

"Lalu Aku bagaimana ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memelas.

"Bagaimana Apanya, Kau kan denganku…", Donghae berniat menghibur Eunhyuk pada awalnya, namun ditanggapi serius, karena setelahnya Eunhyuk berdecih, ingin berteriak 'HANYA ITU ?'.

"Hei… Kenapa dengan wajahmu ?", Donghae bertanya karena menangkap Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba cemberut.

"KAU TIDAK ROMANTIS, TIDAK PEKA, NAMJA LAMBAN !",

"Hah ?, Hyukkie, Apa masudmu ?",

"KAU BRENGSEK !", Eunhyuk marah lagi.

"Hyukkie tidak ada umpatan di apartemen atau Kau kutinggal",

"Tinggal saja !, Biar semua orang meninggalkanku seperti Umma dan Appa, Kau namja sialan yang sudah mendapatkan kemauanmu, menikmati tubuhku dan hanya Kau bayar dengan terimakasih, Kau pikir Aku namja murahan ?, Dasar kurang ajar !", Donghae tersenyum dan mulai mengerti setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Eunhyuk. Melihat ini membuat emosi Eunhyuk semakin naik hingga tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin menjauh, akan tetapi Donghae menahan dan menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya menempel membelakangi Donghae.

"Benarkah Aku seperti itu ?…",

.

Chup

.

Eunhyuk merasakan basah pada tengkuknya, ia tahu jika Donghae barusaja mencium bagian itu.

"Ka—Kau mau Apa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk heran dengan tangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menyingkap kaosnya.

"Menurutmu Apa ?", Suara Donghae terbilang seksi.

"Ughh~ Donghae, jangan macam-macam !", Eunhyuk sedikit menggeram karena telunjuk Donghae yang tiba-tiba mencubit _nipple pink_ nya.

"Mungkin ide bagus untuk mengulang yang semalam",

"Kau gila, ugh… lepas !", Eunhyuk yang merasa diperlakukan rendah dengan segera menyikut dada Donghae dan membuatnya berbalik menatap marah Donghae.

"Siapa yang mengatakan Aku menganggapmu murahan ?", Eunhyuk diam walaupun matanya menatap sebal pada Donghae.

"Aku sedikitpun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, Oke… Aku lamban, tidak romantis, tidak peka dan sebagainya seperti yang Kau tuduhkan, tapi Aku sangat menghargaimu",

"Harusnya semalam Ka—Kau tidak memasuki ku kalau begitu",

"Astaga, mana Aku tahan mendengarkan desahanmu yang begitu ugh… menggoda dan lagi Aku namja normal yang cukup ehm, katakan sangat tertarik dengan tingkah nakalmu itu",

"Ish… Cukup mengatakan hal mesum, Kau seperti bukan Donghae yang Aku kenal, masalahnya bukan itu…",

"Iyaa, memang bukan itu masalahnya",

"Berhenti memotong perkataanku !", Marah Eunhyuk.

"Dan mari dengarkan penjelasanku dulu !, Kau… berbahaya Eunhyuk, harusnya Aku tahu ini dan mengatakannya dari awal, mantan kekasihmu yang terus Kau puji selama beberapa hari mengatakan Dia tinggi, tampan dan Kaya, Si Nickhun itu… Dia memberitahuku sesuatu dan Aku mulai membenarkannya, padahal Aku sudah lama sekali merasakannya tapi sedikit kurang nyaman ketika Kau ikut tahu dan—",

"Jangan bertele-tele, Aku tidak mengert—",

"Aku menyukaimu, anni… lebih tepatnya Aku mencintaimu", Eunhyuk diam mematung dengan bibir yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Kau—ehm… mungkin terkejut dan merasa Aku kurang romant—",

"Cukup bercandanya, Kau membuat kepalaku pusing", Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan menganggap Donghae mempermainkannya.

"Aku serius… sangat serius bahkan, Aku bodoh dan tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakannya dari awal, Kupikir Kau akan marah dan yaa… marahmu tadi pagi, Aku tahu karena Apa… Dan karena kebetulan Kau membahasnya jad—",

.

PLAAK

.

Donghae bisa menebaknya, ia mendapatkan tamparan, kedua kali karena yang pertama dari ibunya.

"Hiks… Kau bodoh !, Kenapa lama sekali menyadarinya…", Eunhyuk kembali menangis dan bertingkah menggemaskan ketika tiba-tiba memeluk Donghae kembali.

"Jangan menangis, Kau membuatku terlihat jahat…",

"Kau memang jahat—hiks… Kau memberi bunga atau membawa cincin saat menembak kekasihmu yang lain, Kenapa denganku tidak ?",

"Ehm… Aku belum menembakmu, Hyukkie…",

"DONGHAEEE !", Eunhyuk menangis bertambah kencang, yah memang Donghae tidak romantis, biasanya tidak begini, ia menjadi kikuk dan terlihat bodoh, seperti jatuh cinta pertama kali. Sedikit lama keduanya bertahan di posisi ini dan satu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keduanya saat ini adalah lega. Beruntung karena Eunhyuk sedikit teralih dari pikiran sedih keluarganya. Donghae memang tulus mengatakan cinta, bukan karena kasihan ingin menghibur Eunhyuk.

"Engggh~",

Beberapa menit berlalu membuat posisi dan pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan berubah.

Pyaach

Kecapan bibir terlepas dari sesuatu terdengar lirih namun masih sangat menggairahkan.

"Ehm… masih ingin bunga, cincin atau benda-benda seperti itu ?", Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ugh… lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu Hae…", Rengek Eunhyuk dan menarik kepala Donghae.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan ?,

"Ck… mulai nakal lagi ya…",

.

Chup—Sluuurp…

.

"Ngggh~", Donghae kembali mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di _nipple_ Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menyingkap kaosnya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Donghae, pemandangan ini begitu cocok untuk keduanya yang terlihat mahir

"Ughhh… pelan Haehh…", Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan sesekali memejamkan mata, ia menikmati permainan lidah dan gigi Donghae yang bergantian menggigit kanan kiri _nipple_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyukkie, Kau… Apa mau jadi kekasihku ?", Donghae bertanya setelah menarik bagian puting Eunhyuk dengan giginya.

"Bodoh ! Lalu yang sedari tadi itu apa ?", Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae.

"Oh… Sudah ya berarti", Senyum aneh dari bibir orang lamban ini tercetak.

"Tapi Hyukkie, Kau belum membalasku…", Ulang Donghae membuat Eunhyuk yang sudah sedikit terangsang merasa jengah sendiri karena Donghae menghentikan kegiatan nikmatnya dan bertanya hal yang tidak penting.

"Perlukah Kau menanyakannya ?, AKU JELAS MENCINTAIMU BODOH",

"Itu kata yang kutunggu, balasanmu berbeda dengan mantan kekasihku lainnya",

"Ck… Makanya itu Kau tidak salah menjadikanku kekasihmu, Jangan membicarakan mantan atau sampai berani melirik namja atau yeoja lain…",

"Omo… harusnya Aku yang memperingatkanmu, Sayang…", Tangan Donghae mengusap bibir _pouty_ Eunhyuk.

"Lalu ?", Eunhyuk bertanya sok polos, ia tahu bahwa perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan menggoda namja selain Aku, bersikaplah sewajarnya dengan namja tampan dan kaya lainnya, Kau juga tidak boleh berpakaian seksi selain di depanku…", Eunhyuk suka Donghae yang seperti ini.

"Lalu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan ekspresi seksi untuk mengundang Donghae melumat bibirnya.

.

Chup

.

"Ini sudah malam…", Donghae hanya mengecup singkat, sangat singkat padahal Eunhyuk sudah menutup matanya.

.

SEEET

.

Bukannya malah membuka kaos Eunhyuk, akan tetapi Donghae malah menurunkannya dan membuat Eunhyuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Mari kita tidur, besok kita harus berangkat pagi karena Aku ada tugas jaga",

"YA DONGHAE !", Eunhyuk berteriak tidak terima, harusnya kan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit iya-iya.

"Shuuut… _Baby_ , Jangan berteriak, ini sudah malam", Donghae mendekap Eunhyuk tanpa mau mendengarkan rengekan Eunhyuk.

"KAU BRENGSEK…",

" _Arraso, I love you more, Babe_ ".

"Cih… Aku harap Kau besok terbangun dengan ereksi mengganggumu dan berakhir di mulutku",

"Aku harap juga demikian, tapi sebenarnya Aku lebih menyukai lubangmu",

" _See !_ , Tinggal menikmatiku sekarang, bukan ?",

" _No no !_ , besok dan beberapa hari ke depan, kumpulkan energimu dulu baru bersiap menjadi tahananku", Donghae berbicara dengan memejamkan matanya dan Eunhyuk memperhatikan senyuman misterius Donghae.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan Hae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk takut.

"Hei… Kenapa sedari tadi menganggapku bercanda terus sih ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng, tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jika benar Donghae merealisasikan idenya. Bukannya tambah suka justru wajah Eunhyuk berubah tidak nyaman dan Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat itu, hingga tangan yang ada pada pinggang namja manisnya itu semakin mengerat, kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

"Hei Hyukkie…",

"Jangan berbicara kotor lagi, Kenapa Kau jadi sepertik—",

"Ayo menikah denganku", Eunhyuk diam dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Ap—Apa ?",

.

Chup

.

Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk dan memejamkan matanya lagi,

"Mimpikan Aku ya, Cinta~".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo All, Do Me bagian terakhir udah selesai.

Ada yang sebenarnya ingin Saya katakan pada reader, Saya tidak sedang bersaing dengan siapapun. Menulis itu masalah hobi, bukan masalah gelar kebanggaan terbaik, tapi memang tidak ada salahnya dengan hal-hal yang berbau apresiasi.

Saya tidak pernah menghapus komentar kasar atau kritikan dari teman-teman, karena menurut Saya tidak ada gunanya, justru kalian-kalian lah yang membuka peluang untuk reader saya lainnya berkomentar semestinya dan tidak pura-pura untuk memuji bagaimana cerita saya.

Tapi alangkah lebih terhormatnya jika itu adalah akun resmi sehingga mungkin kita bisa berdiskusi lebih jauh. Karena saya bukan orang yang ahli jadi saya sangat bisa menerima komentar teman-teman dan membenahi apa yang kurang.

Maafkan Saya jika ini terlalu berlebihan, Saya tidak sedang menyudutkan seseorang, karena ini bersifat umum dan Saya rasa ini perlu Saya ungkapkan.

Dan lagi, cerita Saya bukan suatu kuis sehingga ada yang menebak dan mendapatkan hadiah. Jika kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di cerita Saya selanjutnya, justru Saya bangga karena teman-teman bisa paham dengan cerita Saya. Jika kalian menilai ini pasaran dan terlalu murahan, itu sangat wajar. Karena mungkin ketika Saya membuat suatu karya yang sok berkelas dengan bahasa berat, konotasi tinggi, belum tentu ada orang yang paham, penyesuaian dengan pasar itu memang perlu. Bahasa Saya tidak berbobot dan tidak rapi, Ya! Karena itu Saya sedang berbenah untuk saat ini. Jadi izinkan Saya untuk tetap berkarya dan melihat perubahannya hingga menjadi sesuatu yang menghibur.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader, follower, yang sudah menjadikan cerita Saya sebagai favorit. Kalian bebas berpendapat, PM Saya dengan akun resmi lebih bermanfaat sehingga Saya bisa paham apa kurangnya, Kita tidak sedang bermain petak umpet bukan ?.

Kepanjangan, it's okay, tapi jangan diabaikan J

Do Me benar-benar end dengan penuh cinta kan ?.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow dan yang nge-PM Saya buat buruan lanjut. Saya harap endingnya sesuai dengan yang teman2 inginkan, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil.

 **Thanks to : unknown, pumpkinsparkyumin, nanaxzz, Sungri fujoshi, haeveunka, anon, Cique, dekdes, Auziah EunHae El, VampireDPS, Lee917, oelum96, lee hyukie, BlackXX, PurpleLittleCho, kakimulusheenim, ChoChoi, riview, Nur deHaehyuk, 2Honly, FN, mizukhy yank eny, HaeHyuk Cho, haeri lee, Namekeysha, Nanda, Guest, hye ra park, Dochi risma, ichadkelpeu, NicKyun, nurul p putri, malaikranuddin, OhLu BalBal, anjar913, NovaPolariself, Yenie Cho94, danactebh, abilhikmah, siti sisun, xiuxian13, isroie106, HAEHYUK IS REAL, vipbigbang74, reiasia95, eunhyukuke, choco137, naehyuk6, nyoman sulandri, rani gaem 1, senavensta, TyaWuryWK, dewinyonyakang.**

Yang punya Akun FFN InsyaAllah udah Saya balas semua reviewnya.

Untuk **Hold me** , Saya sudah menyelesaikannya, jadi bagi yang belum membaca maupun review, Saya persilahkan. Semisal ada yang kurang berkenan dengan endingnya, Saya hanya bisa mengatakan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Oh iya sekalian promosi, author punya **FF baru Blood Never Lies** , kalau ada waktu RnR juga ya.

Thanks :*


End file.
